Peter's Dilemma
by Vlue
Summary: The entire existence of Neverland's "never-growing up" is broken. Peter brings a girl into Neverland for the last time not knowing this girl will have Neverland shaken up. Later Chapters begin the Lemon warnings...
1. Before it all

Prologue

~Peter sat in the midst of a scrimmage between the mermaids of Neverland. This game was no longer fun. Patricia, the blonde one, tugged the conch shell out of Kora's grasp, shrieking that it looked better...blah blah

"Girls talk to much-" A pang of some kind went through the boy's head. "Wendy..." It would soon be spring, and last spring, Wendy's great great great granddaughter introduced Peter (secretly) to the new family that would live after she and her family would move out. Wendy made him promise before that he would not bring another to Neverland unless they truly had to or wanted to, Wendy feared for the family's children to realize they could not keep peter, like Wendy once believed.

~A perfectly charming little family. The Father reminded Peter of George Darling and a loving mother of Asian descent. The family's infant, Robert, which giggles more than he cries. But there is also, a girl. A girl, not yet an appropriate to be a full woman but was never the less mature. Ruthie.

She was childish yet grown up in a strange paradox way. Peter liked how she was mischievous and strong, not at all lady -like. If she didn't have certain _assets_ she could pass off as a lost boy. She held all of the Darlings old books and Margret's, Wendy's granddaughter, sketchbook of all the lost boys. Peter thought gleefully, he secretly left before spring just to see her. They would have epic adventures in the was-nursery which is now her room. Her parents once believed in Peter before they grew old and lost their childish spark.

Since peter visited so often, the mainland's time frame began affecting his age. Peter was no longer a little child but young teen. He grew taller, his voice deepen, but still had the childish roundness everyone loved. Peter fed the girl stories of Neverland, hoping to lure her to wishing to go to Neverland.

She enjoyed Stories of pirates the most, to peter's displeasure. He wanted her to admire his bravery and his heroism. Alas, the girl was soon growing too old to believe in Neverland.

Peter leaped up furious, from all the stories he tells her she still has not mentioned wanting to go to Neverland. She agreed that growing older was horrid, but why has she not accepted the option of Neverland? It doesn't make sense. It has been two days, which is a long time. Peter had hoped she would feel obliged to become the lost boys' mother, but she did not offer. In good form, Peter has not mentioned taking her because it would be against Wendy's wishes...

Peter's frequent visits not only affected peter but also the lost boys began to age. Rufio, the king of the lost boys was looking handsome than youthful, his voice also deeper and his muscles toned. When Peter wasn't around, the mermaids would swoon for Rufio.

He could find a loophole! The girl would have to go to Neverland! The power of the promise would not restrict him to doing so! Yes... The plan was going to play out perfectly. He would not grow old and she would not grow old and die too. Problems would be solved. They could have mighty adventures at Neverland, and never growing old!

A perfect plan...


	2. Ruthie

I wave as my dad opens the car door for my mom with Robbie in a baby sling across her chest. Before departing down the cobblestone street they wave from their car windows. I wave again, the night air biting my cheeks and nose. I turn off the downstairs lights, before trotting up the stairs to my room. I begin to walk toward my window, thinking of Peter and why he didn't come by for a while. My phone chimes, seeing Jack on caller ID for a text message. "Love, meet you at the pub."

Looking down to answer I hear a tink-tink like knock on my window. While looking at my phone I yell out, "There you are Pet-"

"Peter?" Someone chuckles, "No, alas sweet girl, But Captain James Hook." Expecting to see an old middle aged man with black curly beard and such, I see a 20 something handsome man with a black goatee and red eyes. Peter must have adjusted his story telling to make Captain Hook look... craggly and hideous. I blink a few times, looking at Hook. _Holy. Shit. _

He leers evilly down at me; quiet pirates begin to blacken my windows. I step back, into my doorway. "What do _you _want, Hook?" I scoff angrily. He bows down on the waist removing his flamboyant hat, looking up at me, "Why, to Kill peter pan of course." I edge slowly away out of my room, "Well, _Hook, _sorry to break the news to you, but Peter isn't here right now…"_ leave a message after the-_ I sprint out of the door way. In an action movie I probably would say something smooth and witty but instead I think, "So long sucka!" but that would just be embarrassing.

"GET HER!" Hook Roars from my room. Thunderous footsteps blast behind me. I shriek and grab my messenger bag from a coat hanger near the door and burst out of my house, slamming the door behind me, having a small accomplishment when I hear several thuds and grunts striking the door on the other side.

I don't stop running but speed down the suddenly dark street, I look up to see… a flying ship! _What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. Has this happen before?_ I keep running until I dive into a dark alley. Jumping behind a dumpster I catch my breath. _Why is hook here? Doesn't anyone see…that...that ship! Why is he after _me? _I'm so screwed. Shit. Shit. Shit. Can't he just get Peter in Neverland! What's the point of getting me? _My panting slows down. I peer up, and crouch back down. _I'm not crazy, am I? The Pirate ship is..._ _Yep, still there. _

I try to think of routes to run away but the moment I run out of the alley someone grips my waist and suddenly the ground below me is…gone?


	3. Second star

Airborne. That's what I am. Ta-dah "Peter!" I gasp in relief but then anger, "PETER!" I start flailing around until Peter reluctantly lands on a roof top several blocks away from my house and… the floating pirate ship. "Hiya Ruthie." He grins childishly. I whack his arm, "Peter! Hook is here! What the hell!" Tinkerbell is nowhere to be seen surprisingly. Peter braces himself and looks at me, alarmed but something is hiding behind it. I feel a tiny twinge of unease as he says, "Hook? I'll gut him like the cod fish he is!" He pulls out his dagger from his side. His mop of curly locks bounce as he shakes his head angrily, "Did Hook hurt you?" He inspects me. I look over at the pirate ship. Figures on rope seem to be shimmying up on the deck. A tall figure with a feathery hat, point at our direction.

_Shit. _Peter sees this too because he grips my arm tightly, "Ruthie, you're not safe here anymore." I gape at him, "What?" Peter continues, "Come with me to Neverland Ruthie." A bright ball of light suddenly zooms in between us. "Tink! Just in time!" Peter exclaims, his eyes bright. I try to shake off his grip, "Peter- Let go!" I begin trying to pry his fingers off. "Ruthie! You won't be safe here anymore!" He says eagerly, a little too happy to be worried.

"Peter! I can't leave! I have family and Jack!" _Jack. _Peter grumbles something at his name. "Ruthie, Hook will find means to hurt them too!" Tink chimes in. Something isn't right. "Why do you want me to go-?"

"AVAST! Captain!" The ship is floating just meters away now. I can hear Hook's maniacal laugh.

"Ruthie there is no time! Please say you want to go to Neverland. "Tink pleads. The pirates' voices are getting louder.

I sigh shockingly from adrenaline and fear, "Peter. Take me to Neverland." I feel defeated.


	4. A mother's charm

Blue. Red. Orange. Indigo. Yellow. Green. Gold. Silver. Colors are swirling around me. Wind is slicing my skin in all directions. I feel like I entered a wind tunnel or a kaleidoscope. I feel sick. I feel… words can't describe this feeling. Like my entire being has just stopped. _I really hate flying. _

"Peter!" I call out. "Tinkerbell!" The Fairy dust smells sweet and earthy. A loud crack and I'm plummeting into a grassy field. "Happy thoughts. Happy frickin' thoughts!" I shut my eyes Inches away from hitting the ground then…nothing. I slowly open my eyes, "HA!" I lose that happy thought and slam into the ground getting a mouthful of grass.

"Moo! Moo!" A tiny voice yells from behind a boulder. "Wha-?" I spit out the grass and stand up, dusting off my jeans and sweater. "Who's there?" I yell out. There's snickering before, "Mooooo! You fat cow!" More Snickering. I widen my eyes angry; I pick up a rock the size of my fist and chuck it over the boulder. Choruses of groans reply to the hit. "Isn't so funny now is it? Get out from behind that boulder. Now!" I order. Slowly, two little boys the ages 7 to 5 come out looking guilty and puppy dog like.

They stand formally, looking at their feet. "Are you going to discipline us?" Asks the younger one; he looks like Peter with dark mahogany curls and rounder eyes. Suddenly the older one looks at me, happy and excited, "YOU'RE A GIRL!" _uh, last time I checked I was. _

They swarm me and tug on my messenger back, my sweater and my sleeves happily. "Are you going to be our mother!" They squeal happily. I try to push their happy hands away trying to talk over their squeals. The older one looks Greek. He claps, "We haven't had a mother for so long! Did you bring new stories?" I look down at their expecting faces, "I-I…" I stammer.

"Mothers, we don't need another mother." A deeper voice says somewhere in the tall grass. The older boy looks off in a direction of the deeper voice, "Yes we do!" He whines. The voice, angry, "Mothers leave. They are adults. Adults here are all pirates." I look too, "Well, look at me. Do I look like a pirate to you?" I say sarcastically. A dark head with red skunk stripes pop up. His dark eyes are set in tan skin. His eyes rake me from my shoes to finally my face. My face reddens a bit when he looks directly into my eyes.

His eyes somehow soften but still look at me critically, when it strikes me. How familiar he looks. _I'll refer back to the sketchbook in my messenger. _"You… do not." I quietly analyze him; he's cocky from how he holds his chin up. "Even though you aren't a pirate, you're still a girl." I roll my eyes. "Rufio!" A familiar, annoyingly, familiar voice yells out into the trees off to the side. I cross my arms across my chest.

~A red headed gangly figure bursts through the thicket. Clad in green tunic and bark trousers I see the oh-so-_heroic _Peter. "RUTHIE!" He breathes a sigh of relief and joy. His eyes are shining when he jumps in the air but doesn't land. He flies toward me, like he's laying down, his face propped on his hands. He grins triumphantly at me. "Glad you could make it."

I glare into his eyes. "I hope you weren't hoping on me being your mother." Peter frowns, landing so he stands in front of me, towering over me. "But will you tell us stories and mend our clothes?" I give him a look but because Peter and I go back, I reply, "Depends." Peter smiles widely, hug me tight and crows loudly into the air.

Everyone looks happy I note, except Rufio. He's looking off, his face crumpled up like his mind was working over a problem.

This must be some signal or something because more than a dozen heads pop up from around us and crow happily. "MOTHER!" They scream. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Intermission of Some Sorts

"Would you like to visit the Mermaids?"

"No."

"How about Tiger-Lily?"

"No thank you."

"How about Fairyland?"

"Uh, no it's ok."

"How about Neverpeak?"

"It's ok."

"How about…"

I quickly announce, "Hey, Peter is it ok if ya' know if I just walk on my own for a while?"

Peter is taken aback, "What? Why?"

I shrug, "Just want to see Neverland on my own ok?"

Peter nods understanding before pulling out a whistle from underneath his leafy tunic, "Here, where this." The whistle is bronze and thin, like a dog whistle. I hold it up, "Why?"

He begins to float up, "So if you are in any danger, someone will come."

I get a little flutter in my stomach, Rufio's eyes in my head. I put the whistle around my neck, "Alrighty Petey, off you go. Bye." I push him as he flies away laughing.

The tree branches slap back as I trudge forward. I duck before the branch hits me in the face again. "ARG!" A twig snaps behind me startling me. While turning around I snag a branch off a tree and aim it at the noise. "Whose there!" I bark.

"Whoa, whoa there." _What am I? A horse?_ Rufio suddenly appears slowly from the shadows of the forest. His arms are crossed in front of his chest, his head cocked to the side like he was analyzing me.

"What do you want Rufio?" I sigh feeling exhausted, I throw the branch off in the woods, Rufio grinning. "Feeling in the mood for a…walk." He has this slow deep voice that sends chills down to my toes. He walks closer, "Care if I join?" A smile creeps onto his lips.

_No. Yes. No. Yes._ "Sure." I can't help but smile back. A pang of guilt for Jack. _Jack, you know. You're boyfriend. _A small voice scolds me.


	6. Questionable Time

"How long have you been…here?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest, we were entering the winter area of Neverland. Rufio stops looking up. I stop next to him, close enough that I could turn my head and I would be face first into his chest, and look up too, "What are we looking at?" Rufio blinks and tilts to look down at me, a leer, before looking back up. "I was trying to think how long have I been here. I believe…very long." We continue to walk.

"You don't remember?" I ask, seeing my breath come out in puffs of steam in front of me. He shakes his head, looking ahead. "I just…forgot." His brow scrunches up. I want to smooth out the wrinkle with my thumb but think against it. "Do you remember anything?"

Rufio smiles slyly, "I remember you." I push his shoulder, "Not what I meant." _Seriously. _He shrugs but continue to leer, he glances at me before chuckling, "I do." _There's a joke waiting to happen. _I prompt him with my hand, "And?"

Rufio lets out a hearty guffaw, _oh how 'manly' that is. _"I'll tell you…in time." _There it is the punch line. _He looks down at me, "So, what's life from where you from? Will people miss you?" He questions unbuttoning his thick tunic.

My face reddens when I sneak glances at Rufio's thermal material clad chest. Suddenly he holds out the tunic to me. "Here." I glance at it then back at him, "Here. You have goose flesh." I take the tunic slowly, "How do you know? I'm wearing a sweater." He glances at the sweater, _or my chest, _then scoffs, "Just wear it pimple-oozer." He reddens and starts to walk faster. I slide my arms through and discreetly inhale the scent of…Rufio.

"You never answered my question, Ruthie." I'm slightly stunned to hear my name because since the story time, the boys just keep making names like, "Mama Ruthie." "Mother Ruth." Or just plain Mother. He slows down looking back at me, "Well?"

Suddenly Jack's bright hazel eyes and wavy black hair and huge dimples and his wide Cheshire cat smile and his long muscled forearms… "Ruthie." I look up at Rufio. I smile sadly, "Where ever we go, there will always be someone that will miss you." Rufio looks off, his eyes miles and time away, "But soon, people always forget." He said it more to himself than to me. I tug on his sleeve, so he looks down at me, "In time." Rufio is back in time with me, a slight smile before nodding; our faces are close when he says "In time."

Our faces are close together, a moment I call, _the Magnet moment. _The moment where their faces come closer, a little by little until-

"Ruthie! Look!" Peter comes, of course, flying in his hands full of some berry. He stops short floating in front of us, Rufio looks off, his hands clasp over his face in an angry gesture. I could feel the swell of disappointment and guilt fill me up when I remember a word my American cousin said that fit this moment, _Cockblock._


	7. Sleeping Arrangements

I glance at Rufio glaring across the table as Peter serves me a roll, "Gentlemanly. Peter… you growing up on us?" I tease. Peter shrugs, oblivious toward Rufio, "It's a new game!" I look around, seeing everyone digging in. I bite my roll but not ready to eat. I clap my hands together childishly and say, "Well, I'm tired! I'm out of the game tonight. "I get up before Peter objects and walk up pathway to the ladders. Behind me the clatter of surprise and disappointment follow me.

After the lights begin to dim from behind, I find myself walking in the dark. I bite my lip realizing I don't have a place to sleep. _Stupid little me._ The tall grass that surrounds me whistles a little as the night breeze push against it, but something isn't right. I slow my pace when I finally hear it. The rustle in the grass. The extra breathing in the air. It's closing in, I could hear the footsteps. I kick up a thick twig like a sword and point it directly behind me, angling the twig into the neck of…Rufio. "STOP DOING THAT!"

He holds his hands up in mock surrender. He grins mischievously, eyeing my "sword". "What do you want, Rufio." I growl, relaxing my stance.

"This keeps happening, you know. If you stuck with me most the time I wouldn't have to follow you around so much." but leans down toward me, "But, You ran off to fast, I didn't tell you where you were to sleep. I thought girls were supposed to be smart."

"Well…boys are stupid." I feel stupid. A stupid child. Why don't I just stick my tongue out too?

Rufio chuckles, I hint his maturity in his laugh just a little, "Don't be a fart smelling fish eater." He blurts it out grinning boyishly. Suddenly he looks down and away, but I caught the blush. _Whoo-hoo, somebody is embarrassed. _Dismissing the thought, I say quietly, "So where am I sleeping?" Rufio, having the attention span of a child still, looks up smiling once more.

"Follow me." He grips my hand and tugs me along, up the winding tracks of the Never tree. Below the clamor of dinner begins to fade away as we climb higher. And Higher. High enough that the branches begin to thin out. Suddenly dark violet sky speckled with stars opens up to us. I gasp in surprise since I haven't seen many stars in London. I titter a bit, just enough that Rufio grips my shoulders and stands behind me. I thank the gods that he doesn't see my face turn bright red. I clear my thought after a moment of silence, "So, uh, where do I sleep?" Rufio releases my shoulders and points a little off to the side of the tree, a flat landing of branches and leaves with a larger branch above the flat curls over it like a curtain like roof. I give a low whistle, "Wow." I breathe. Rufio jumps off the branch, landing on the flat's entrance. He holds his arms out beckoning me. I let out a laugh before jumping off and steadily landing on the balls of my feet. _Fuck yeah_. He looks at me bewildered but approving.

I shrug nonchalantly, playing cool, and gesturing toward the abode. Rufio bows teasingly at me before pulling back the leaves into darkness… "Well isn't just spacious." I remark sarcastically. Rufio huffs, "The lights not on, mung-tongue." I note a bit of irritation but it quickly turn into a quiet polite, "Here." I can tell from just his tone he's embarrassed again. When he throws a match at the open lantern, the flat is full of light.

It's bare, with the exceptions of make-shift pillows. The lantern and holes spaced in between the leaves large enough for a body to fly through…the branches open up to the sky and the silhouette of the Never peak. It small enough that I can stand underneath but Rufio has to lean down to walk in. "Who lived here before me?" I question out loud.

"I did." states a voice from where outside, angrily. Rufio and I jump looking behind us at a glaring red Peter. I snap, "Well, if you don't want me to sleep here, where the hell am I supposed to sleep? Hmm? With the mermaids?" Peter snaps back, "No! I just wanted to show you to your room!" He pouts his lips and glares at Rufio who growls, "Don't yell her!" Peter's eyes widen a little, "Well, what are you waiting for? Leave!" He says loudly. Not yelling but with a loud tone. Rufio, under ranked, stalked out of the flat, throwing me a look that I, for once, could not read.

"Very Mature Peter. What are you ten?" I sneer.

"I was!" Peter objects flopping down on a pillow. "Well, so was I, Peter, but sooner or later we have to grow-" Peter is suddenly covering my mouth with his hands shushing me. His eyes round and boy like but Full of sadness. "Don't say it. Please wen-Ruthie, you will lose your child adventures when you look toward the future." He then let's go and flies off abruptly through the branches causing the leaves to shake wildly as if a flock of birds fired through them.

I stick out my head from the holes that peter just created. "Peter! Wait!"

Hearing and seeing no one yell out as well or Tink following for that matter must mean he has these dramatic episodes often. "His personal adventures." The bell like voice chimes next to my ear. I swipe away gasping, _what the hell_? I'm always on top of my game but in Neverland, I'm just…out of it. "Tink! You scared me!" She grins, but goes serious, "He's been going off to who knows where since Jane." I absorb this, before slowly stating, "He's contemplating his youth." Tink nods, "I'm hoping."


	8. Good morning for many

I lay awake contemplating myself, _what did Tink mean, what else could she worry about_? I roll to my side, so I face the Neverpeak. Peter still hasn't returned from his escape. I roll again to flop on my belly, my face buried into the pillow that smells like ocean and maple.

I rub my cheeks hard, frustrated. _I need to sleep_, Peter can be found later. The moment I close my eyes, they flash open again in surprise. Behind my eyelids I always expect to see Jack's green eyes and Cheshire cat smile but instead I saw a red skunked Mohawk.

Reluctantly deciding that the surprise was pleasant, I close my eyes finally, letting Rufio's face intertwine in my dreams…

The sun rise is burning behind my eyelids. I sit up disorientated and pull on my sweater that I discarded during the night. I slip on my shoes and peak out from the entrance. The sky is a deep blue with cracks of light. Peering up from where I started last night with Rufio, I suddenly question, how the hell am I going to get down? Here, I go. I leap into the mess of leaves, grunting as I hit a branch landing in an open bran- pillow? I open my eyes unaware that I closed them, and breathe a sigh of relief and confusion. "Wha-?" Someone clears their voice next to me; I look to see Rufio, propped on his side, his forearm holding him looking at me half awake. "Ruthie?" He slurs sleepily, "Am I dreaming?" He grins. I sit up and absently pat down my hair, pulling out leaves. "No. But I wish I was." Before he could respond I see a ladder,

"Hm. Well, look at that sunrise, got to go!" I slide down the ladder and the moment I look up to see if Rufio reacted to my escape. I hug myself close feeling the cold morning wind slash at my hot skin. _Shit_. I'm blushing. I can't let the image of Rufio unguarded look out of my mind.


	9. The sun shines brighter

I'm shivering but _happily_ shivering. Just happily shivering my ass off on top of a boulder overlooking Mermaid Lagoon. You know, the usual. I wrap my arms around myself as the sun rises. The first sunrise I saw was with Jack. _Jack._ A pang of sadness sweeps through me quickly.I'm seeing a sun that is huge and brightly gold take up the entire ocean bleeding colors into the water, _alone. _Picturesque. Usually I would find this quaint and charming but the look really does take anyone's breath away. _I'll make this a tradition, something for me, here in Neverland. _

That's just what I did, for the next week I woke up early to see the sunrise, I secretly called the sun mine but it didn't matter. Every morning I got better at sneaking out and sneaking in. But one morning, a visitor sat next to me. "Rufio." I sigh. He grins and wraps this large blanket over…us. I blush but instead of scooting a good distance away but scoot closer.

Rufio tenses up then relaxes when my head is close enough to rest on his shoulder. I don't. _Self-control is a total bitch. _"How'd you know where to find me?" He replies quietly, "I just had a feeling." We talked about what London was like, Rufio mostly intrigued by how the world had changed since he almost remembered. I shushed when the first crack of light broke the skies, as it rose, quicker than the mainland's, I quietly said, "I would have thought the sunrise would get older every time I'd see it, but…"

"Has it?" Rufio stated but it sounded like a heavy ended question, like there was more to it. I glance at Rufio but end up looking since he was looking back as well. I look away first, "No. It hasn't."

We sit in silence, huddled together under the blanket when I finally rested my head against his shoulder. He didn't tense but curled closer to me. And for that moment, everything was still. My age, his age, the sun and Neverland. Nothing less and nothing more could change how I felt that moment. This indescribable moment of bliss…

My part of Neverland, which I had for a brief moment drastically became shared._ I guess if this was in a movie, this would be the montage part._ I would wake up then wake up Rufio or Rufio would wake up and wake me but mostly he did. We talk and laugh over things we wonder and believe. I believe Peter doesn't know about these meetings.

One morning as Rufio and I huddled close, he whispered, "I would apologize for ruining your time, but I'm not." I rub my head against his shoulder, "That sounds sincere." He laughs lightly, "Ruthie, I don't know how to say things to you, I feel like I should be saying something but something holds me back." He struggles with words. "I don't understand." I reply, but I do. "Ruthie, when I'm with you, I don't feel like a child anymore, and that _scares_ me." _'All Lost Boys never want to grow up, Ruthie; I'm not the only one.' _I remember Peter telling me one night back at…at… London. _I forgot for a moment. _"Rufio, you won't grow up. I'm positive."

Our mornings began to extend to sunsets. A silent meeting, without exchange of words, all we had to do was connect eye contact and ever so discreetly dismiss ourselves. We would go our separate ways but meet up at the rock. "Sunrises are much faster than sunsets." I say dreamily. Rufio wraps closer around me and quietly answers my statement, "A new day is always welcomed in Neverland, but the days end is not." The sunsets, unlike sunrises that are real and picturesque, are surreal like entering a dream state. My lids are heavier, always happening now, but suddenly Rufio shakes me, "Ruthie, you must not sleep." I turn and squint at him, "Why not? I'm comfortable here." I rub my cheek against his chest looking up at his chin. He smiles, "So am I, but you haven't seen the end of the sunset."

"The end?" I say, sitting up, both my and his dismay.

He nods, "Wait."

Unlike Sunrises that crack loudly to announce its arrival, sunsets sizzle like someone splashed water on a fire. The sky was as if a painter swiped the canvas with violet and dark blue. After all the days I have been out I haven't seen that. I sigh in wonder, "Wow." I lean back into Rufio, catching his smug grin. I look up at Rufio, hopefully his chin but find him staring right back at me.

"Ruthie…" He tilted my chin slightly higher. I look down, my face hot. "Isn't it funny that, your name is Rufio?" He nods not really listening but tries to tilt my face to his again; again I tilt it down, _OH. HELL. _"And, my name is Ruthie, it's like, it's almost the same!" _Great, I'm rambling. Why am I so nervous? I mean it's not like it's my first kiss-_ Rufio tilt my heads but I lean out and yell, "OH LOOK! PETER!" _Thank heavens. Trust me Rufio I __**want**__ to kiss you, but something is telling me not to. _

Peter flies down; his eyes squinting at us break apart. "Ruthie, c'mon I want to show you something." Before replying Peter grabs my hand and pulls me into the sky, Rufio's exclamation of surprise follows us. Tink the glow of wonder flies around me throwing fairy dust before zooming off, "Terrance?" Peter nods, not looking at me but smiling.

"Peter, where are we going?" I feel exhilarated and awake.

"Cloud bouncing."


	10. Overcast in Neverland

I laugh loudly as I jump to another cloud. The feeling of freedom and space can make anyone even adults feel young. "Watch this!" Peter does this arrow trick that breaks a cloud into pieces. I roll my eyes laughing; _I used to play like this with Peter in the playroom back home. _A pang hits my temples like I'm exhausted. I brush it off and grab a piece of a cloud, "Hey Peter!" I jump/fly toward him and in midair I clap the cloud between my hands. Peter crows in surprise laughing, "It's like a firework!" I shriek.

After an hour of bursting clouds in each other's faces, I begin to just float. Peter floats next to me on his side. Instead of the usual grin his face is deadpan serious, "Peter what's wrong?" Peter then says, "Ruthie, did you know that if you take a twinkle in a boy's eye, he can longer be called a child. He must leave and become a pirate." _Rufio._ I sit up in the sky, _weird to have nothing but air to sit on. _"Peter! That's absurd! Why can't he stay? I mean, think, adults are only different because they must!"

Peter shakes his head, "A child is only made of innocence, Ruthie."

"It's true," A bell goes off next to my ear.

"Tink!" I throw cloud at her for scaring me again.

"Peter's right Ruthie, all boys have a twinkle but that twinkle disappears once they have no innocence left. They're can't get that twinkle back!" Tink says.

"Peter, that has to be another way." I lamely complain.

"Ruthie just, just-" He flies off a bullet style again.

"Ruthie! Please! You're the Lost Boy's mother! You cannot do what I know you were about to do!" Tink pleaded. She zooms in close to my face, so I can see her eyes are wide and her face on the verge of crumpling. _A fairy can only hold one emotion. _

"I'm Sorry Tink," _Was I sorry that I don't feel sorry for having these feelings? What was I sorry for? _But that was all I could say.


	11. Mermaid's Hair

Even though I won't let…my hormones rage, we still meet up at our rock. Several times I turn my head again and again whenever I see Rufio closing in. _Whiplash every damn day..._

I walk toward the Lagoon, seeing Luciel brush her hair. I fly, doses of Fairy Dust every day, to sit on an island. "Luciel." She looks up smiling, "Ruthie, why hello." '_Mermaids try to drown girls, I wonder why they haven't drowned you' _Peter once told me. At the time I shrugged because then and now, I still don't know the answer.

"Why are you alone?" I ask sitting crossed legged. Luciel jumps next to me, her lilac colored fin submerged underwater still. Her thick long hair curtains her chest. I notice she isn't smiling or bursting with energy like she always is in the days I visit. "What's wrong?"

"Ruthie, I have, like a big problem."

"And?"

"What should I do to my hair? I mean Patricia, Angela and Kylie already have their look for the turning season party and…" _there's the motor mouth I know and love._

"So…?"

She gives me a look, "SO! I have no look! What am I supposed to do? How will I ever get married!"

"Whoa, you want to get married already? And why can't you just have, I don't know, newer shells?" I point at her shell clad chest.

She frowns, "No! The boys look at the neck up," _boy wouldn't that be nice if it was universal. _"Why's that?" She pulls her hair into a knot then drops it, "Because, mermaid hair shows _lineage. _I would like to show that our future merfolk will have good futures ahead of them." I cock my head to the side, "That's interesting…"

"Yes it very is!" Luciel nods putting it in a ponytail but dropping it.

"Tell me again, what do the other maidens," They told me first off not to call them girls, "are doing with their hair." Luciel taps her chin before streaming the hairstyles. Updo's, downdos, sidedos, etc. Except… "Hey Lucy, I can do your hair." She tilts her head and smiles widely, "Would you?" I nod, "Yeah, bring me a couple of flowers, combs…" She nods happily before diving down into the lagoon. I absently pull my fingers through my now lanky hair; I was in dire need for a bath.

Luciel popped up smiling, in her arms cradled several accessories. "Right now?" I ask shocked. Luciel nodded her head quickly her eyes shining. "Wow, Lucy you _were _screwed!" She cocks her head, unfamiliar with the term. I shake my head, "Never mind, c'mon let's do your hair." She claps happily and plops in front of me…

"How do I look?" She tilts her head side to side, but without a reflection it was pointless. "Wait! Stop moving!" I wack her arm playfully, she giggles and stays still. I unloosen several braids, letting the hair go curly. Wrapping it up in a big knot as several curly tendrils pop out, I place the sea flower behind her ear. "Done."

She's practically jumping when I hand over the sea mirror. Her mouth literally makes an "O". "What? Is it hideous?" I quickly ask feeling self-conscious. Her eyes land on me, "Ruthie! It's like magic! Beautiful! I have never seen a hairstyle EVER!" She squeals happily, throwing her arms around my neck. She fingers a curl, "How did you make my hair like this?" I tell her about braiding, but she quickly stops breathing into her hands not listening, "What…what're you doing?"

They're some green and glittery powder in her hands; she throws it all over her hair. She leans back on her hands and smiles at me her head tilting left and right. "So my hair doesn't change in the water, duh!"

"Really?"

She nods and dips into the water, showing the water sliding off her hair like feathers on a duck, "Now, where I come from, if you sold some of that Mermaid Spit," Luciel giggles, "you would be a millionaire!" We laugh. She suddenly stops laughing and bats her eyes over my shoulder, "Heey Peeter." She drawls, in an eerie change of voice. _Mermaids are the sirens of the sea _I read somewhere before. Peter gives a low whistle, "My, Luciel, you look like very beautiful." Luciel flutters her eyelashes and says in that eerie alluring drawls, "Why, thank you…Peter."

Peter then nods toward me, "Hey, Ruthie the Lost boys and myself are going to play with the Tribe ok?" I purse my lips, "I'm good, and I'm going to stay." Peter nods disappointment before flying off crowing. Luciel blinks then goes back to her voice, "Ruthie, who will you keep you company? Mermaids will be at the ball, and I'm leaving too." I nod, "I know,"

"So what?" She quirks a brow and inhales sharply, "Ruthie, you stink."

"Yeah, do you know a place where I can take bath?"


	12. Quick Note

ok well its time to add lemon warnings LEMON WARNING MATURE CONTENT

Ruthie's hormones, arent they just frickin' hilarious?


	13. CHARACTER

WELL LETS DO A RUTHIE DESCRIPTION! because someone messaged me asking what she really looks like...well... she looks along the lines of

actually modeled her after somebody...

Someone with high cheekbones that she got from her asian side and dark brown chestnut like hair. She has half moon eyebrows and long eyelashes that curl a little too much. Dark Purple eyes (like elizabeth taylor!) with Gold Flecks from a chemical side effect in Chem lecture. Are dark grey whenever she opens her eyes. Full lips and peachy tan skin, almost golden from all the bronzer (picture leona lewis tan) Rather petite and a wicked smile. Freckles on her shoulder blade and a mole on her neck. A scar on her stomach from falling on glass.

Jack

Unruly like curly to wavy hair, black, green/hazel eyes and medium built, slim, scratchy voice. One of those tall bloke. A scar on his eyebrow from glass too. Handsome.


	14. bathtime interlude

"Ahhh…" I sank into the water as Luciel threw bubbles from her breath. "It amazes me how Mermaids just breathe out all this…" I wave my arms around. "oh, it comes with the fin, now see you later, I'm about to get my, how you say, sexy on."

Underneath Mermaid Lagoon there's a tunnel that leads into this cave that have holes in the top that let in just enough sunlight where I'm now naked and relaxing. The grime and oil just wash away as I dunk my head underwater. I push off my hair from my face gasping. Combing my fingers through my hair, relaxing in the thick steamed cavern-

"Ahh…!" I sunk down quickly, so that my eyes and above were only showing. _Who the hell!Pirates! _Several more voices somewhere off in the tunnels, a chorus of glee and the echoes of clothes rustling to the floor. _Shit. If I sit up will they see me? _I scramble around in the water looking for my clothes. _Bloody Fuckers. _Off to the side were my clothes. _Mad naked dash or prune awaiting future in the water? _The voices finally became distinct as the lost boys. Well, at least they weren't pirates but the plague was coming…

"How's your arm Rufio?" _FUCK! Wait, what happened? _The sound of someone inhaling sharply then a deep unhappy chuckle, "Well, its done bleeding." _What the hell happened? _More splashing and a loud painful groan followed by hissing, "Argh."

I splash out quickly grabbing my clothes and putting them on soaking wet. "Who was that?" "Who's there!" I practically slip getting out, annoyed, "Oh, shut it, what happened?" I trudge over slightly amused to see boys old enough to know to hide their, ahem, manhood. The little uns though, were occupied with jumping into the pools, "Don't run!" I caution them.

I focus my eyes on Rufio, hoping my face doesn't redden when I see he's _Oh Lord, _naked. He looks slowly looks down at my feet to my shirt, _shit I probably look like a wet bear or something_, then to my face before darting his eyes away down onto the rocks under my feet, "What happened Rufio?" I say blankly. _What happened to _us_?_ He dips his shoulder down into the water before grumbling, "Nothing that concerns _mothers_." I squint my eyes and squat down to his face, "Try me."

Rufio squinted his eyes. I quirked on side of my mouth, "What, does Big Boy Rufio," _Arg, don't talk about anything big when someone is naked… _I gulp,"scared to show, what, weakness?" Rufio scowls before whispering, "I am not weak." He pushes himself up a shelf but still hiding his backside, showing off his blood gushing slab of a shoulder to me, as if to immaturely say, "See?"

Something struck me, like a slap in the face or cold water when I saw that blood. As if I was suddenly awake or play time was over.

"There aren't any doctors?" I quietly say, getting closer to look at the injury and down into the pool. Rufio smirks while another boy says, "Mothers always take care of us…" _Birth Control in the making… _I sigh deeply, "Fine, everyone out, Rabbit," A lanky boy jumps to my eye sight. "Rabbit get my bag." Rabbit, true to his name, dashes out before the boys even begin moving out. Rufio quirks his brow at me and a small smile plays on his lips.

"You want us to be alone?" He says wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't want others seeing you scream like…a girl." I tease.

"Should I be screaming?" He winks.

I roll my eyes, "Ha, you will be."


	15. Jealousy

"ARG!" I hide my smile as I apply some ointment onto the outside ridges of the cut, "OWW!" I push too hard, "Will you shut up?" I say before pulling out rocks from within the gash. "You big baby," Rufio bites his bottom lip, quite sexily under other circumstances, but right now, he looked incredibly boyish that I had to hold back my laugh.

"Why…are you…smiling?" I look up at Rufio who is smiling, just a little.

I let my full smile go when I begin dressing his wound, "Its…refreshing to see you like this."

Rufio crumples his brow, "In pain?"

"No! That you have weaknesses too, human."

Rufio frowns, "Am I not human?"

I wave my hand, "No, but honestly, seeing you in this state makes everything feel, I guess real?"

He grimaces as he turns to look right at me, "I am real." Not truly understanding what I meant.

"I know you are, but in Neverland, it's just too surreal." I say it slower for myself, because as I say it, it truly sums up my entire mind set.

"If you know I am real, why is it refreshing?" Rufio says angrily.

I try to clean some blood off before he shrugs my hands away, "Answer me." _Well, excuse me assface. _I glare at him, "Its just how I think! Jeez! You asked me why I was smiling and well there's the answer, move on." Rufio slips up, I'm too angry to blush and look away at his nudity while he grabs his pants and slips into them, I finally turn away from acknowledging his _great _butt. He walks off barefooted, bare-chested, and his red mohawks pushed back like a cockatoo. His hair trails back into almost this tale down between his shoulder blades. "Where are you going?" I yell.

Rufio turns but still keeps headed to the hidden entrance, "Somewhere where I'm _real." _

I could've said so many snarky remarks back but I couldn't. I just let him leave because deep down, I realized I should not, and would not make attachments to him or anyone in Neverland…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"You wouldn't guess what she was wearing! Purple! What a prune!"

"She will become a mistress for the king! Ha!"

"No way! They are?"

"well, the coral on the east side looks better…"

I sat in the middle of this gossip fest while I was absently getting pampered by Talulah, Lulu, and Gwen, who Luciel states, "Got married and courted the first." I could see why, both have these golden eyes that smile and naturally wavy hair. Lulu has this scratchy voice while Gwen has almost like a purring voice that drawls all the time. "Your hair is so…silky." Gwen twists her fingers somewhere behind my head. Other mermaids are lounging on the island in the lagoon gossiping. I shrug, "Thanks, but how do you guys get your golden eyes?"

Lulu slyly smiles, while Gwen blushes and hides her face behind her hair, "You see, mermaids that have…_extensive _intimate times with their partners, our eyes begin to change…"

I furrow my brow, "Wait so basically…"

"Basically they've been having sex for a long time." Patricia, the most modern mermaid out of the lot, bluntly finishes.

"Oh, well that's…nice." They laugh as someone places a flower on my head.

"Peter!" A sudden chorus of that Mermaid Seduction Drawl shoots at Peter floating above my head, "Hiya girls." He flies next to my ear, "Hi Ruthie. You look nice." I pull one side of my lips to smile as his breath tickles my ear. I swat him away, "Peter, what brings you here?"

Peter sits, criss crossed, near me as mermaids swim closer, "I was looking for Rufio, he hasn't been at the tree house for two days now." I feel myself stiffen up, not forgiving Rufio for his immaturity. A mermaid with reddish brown hair says, "Oh, Rufio?" Some chorus of appreciation from the mermaids, "Rufio, well, he's with…_Tiger Lily."_ Another round of dislike toward her.

Tiger Lily is the fairest of the land. The Jewel of Neverland the…I stop thinking before I burst out laughing. Sure Tiger Lily has the graceful look of a Indian Princess but really, she's a decent, somewhat snobby, girl. She is just a year younger than me and as Peter put it, "Marriage is just a blink away."

Someone in the back goes, "OOO!" a mermaid says, "Ah! I hope they get married!" Some splashes at her before she innocently says, "What, I like weddings…" I feel cold and angry and betrayed! My chest is constricting and my heart is pounding. I can't pinpoint my emotion since all I hear is now is the buzz of Rufio's whereabouts. I look down as my ears fill with this thunderous roaring sound that masks the buzz.

I become conscious of someone looking at me, Peter. He has this analyzing look before he asks, "Ruthie, you look tired." I nod, playing along, for dramatic effect I exaggerate a yawn, "You know, I really am Peter," The mermaids pause in their simply raving discussion to say goodbye to me. While flying over the Indian Tribe, I see a Mohawk and a braided head close together. The anger and pain I couldn't name hits me and causes me to fall in the air before Peter catches me and carries me along to my dwelling. "Peter, how come Tiger Lily can kiss Rufio?" Peter almost lets me fall from his surprise, "Ruthie! It's _You_! Our worlds are different Ruthie and Tiger Lily is more part of this world than you." _Well, ouch._ He carries me silently as we make it to my home.

"Where have you been Peter?" In the four days I haven't seen Rufio, I haven't seen much of Peter either. Peter looks up at me from the entrance, that overlooks the treehouse. I try my best and not think about Rufio. My very best. But it was suddenly easy when Peter answers, "I was at the Mainland." _Mainland? What's that? _Images of a distant place where a big clock and double decker buses…_London. I'm forgetting…Jack. _A swell of guilt and longing fill me. "What were you doing in London? How are my parents? How is…Jack?" _Jack's green eyes or were they blue? Jack's sometimes wavy hair that wound up unruly curly at the ends. Jack's loud laugh. Jack's light snore at night. Jack's warm big delicate hands that always fumble around when nervous. _Peter quirks his brow up, and mumbles something about Jack. Peter was never a fan of Jack since he's older than me.

"Well, Your parents believe you are off on a road trip with your friends." _Well, that does seem plausible. _"Jack?" I ask eagerly. Peter shrugs nonchalantly, "I saw him." I have to hold back from grabbing his collar and strangling him. I cough out angrily, "UH, well, what did he look like?" Peter looks out tucking in his bottom lip like he was trying to hold something in. "Peter, c'mon, we're best friends. Tell me."

"Ruthie, but I'm afraid."

I walk over and sit with him, I pinch his elbow lightly like I used to do when I was smaller, "Peter, please. Just tell me, I'll be afraid with you." _Is Jack sick? Has he moved on? _

Peter suddenly grasps my hands, "Ruthie, if I tell you, please calm down before you do anything. Promise me." I notice how older Peter suddenly looks.

"I promise, but Peter please tell me!" I was beginning to get frightened.

Peter avoids my eyes before saying, "Jack was with another -"

"HEY PETER! FOOD GAME! C'MON!" A lost boy calls from below. Peter shakes his head like he is snapping alert, getting that boyish gleam in his eyes, "Ruthie, we'll continue after ok?" He pats my hand and flies off.

"_Jack was with another-" Girl. Peter was going to say Girl. _I can feel myself tremble as I think of Jack with someone else. I grow increasingly hot to the point I suddenly grow goose bumps and hardly breathe. _Jack kissing my forehead in the morning at his flat. Jack hugging me in the cold and in the rain. Jack watching Titanic with me and buying me ice cream afterward to make me smile. _The feeling I got back at Mermaid lagoon surges through me as I think of the Girl Jack may be with. A girl that would eventually replace me in his bed and on the back of his motorcycle.

I scoff bitterly at myself as I walk to my bed and pull on a sweater, _Aren't I fickle? First I get the jealous hearing Rufio and Tiger Lily but with also Jack and The Girl. Jealousy is a bitch. _I freeze, _Jealous? Oh no… I'm… Jealous. _I finally accepted it_, and it bites. _I punch my pillow intensely before I decide to pull a Peter.

I gather my go-to happy thought, cloud bouncing, before running out into the skies...


	16. Lookie lookie i got hookie

[**I got this request to add this chapter for a hook fan. I truly did LOL'd**]

I begin to drop after I hit the jungle near the beach. _Have I scarred the island? Where is the pig's head on a stick? _I muse myself darkly. I begin to trudge toward the Neverpeak when I smell something smoky and sweet. Cigar. _Thank God I have my handy-dandy…_I pull out a dagger one of the Lost Boys got for me for a gift. _Charming little boys. _I creep silently away from the smell because I'm not in the mood to be in a fight, it would be stupid of me to get caugh- A twig underfoot snaps. _SHIT! Shittyshitshitshit._ "Who's there!" A British rough accent barks out. Hook. The sound of a gun cracking back, "Come out!"

I hide my dagger and hold my hands up as I step out into a clearing, closer to the cigar smoke. Hook lifts a dark thick brow regarding me, this is where I finally get a good look at him, His angular face and square chin. He really is young, maybe a year or two older than Jack. I could tell underneath his flowy shirt tucked into tight trousers, he's muscled and lean. Regardless of his youth, Hook has a stubble beard coming in. He has long curly black locks that are pushed back. I take in his dark blue eyes under his dark sculpted brow. "Where's your hook, Hook?" I say slowly. Hook _is _handsome, in a superior type way, maybe even sexy in a dark sort of way. He scoffs a little before putting his little hand gun away and taking a drag from his Cigar, "I use, a fake hand, you see." How he says it alluringly, while wiggling his almost plastic fingers at me. I guess from that Hook doesn't recognize me. It's most likely because of what the Mermaids did to my hair. He even winks!

_What the hell? I'm not going to fall for his silly flirting, what does he thinks I am? A virgin? _

"Tell me something, Las, you a new one for Lottie's?" He rakes his eyes down my body. _Lottie? The whorehouse on the pier? Wait, he thinks I'm a WHORE! _I glare at him while he boldly walks around me, studying me. He stops in front of me smirking, "What is your starting price?"

"Excuse me! I am not a HOOKER!" _Heh Heh, see the pun there? _Instead of expecting Hook to blow out angrily at me, he shakes his head chuckling, a smirk still on his lips when he looks back at me.

"Definitely new!" He suddenly strides close to my face, pushing me against a tree trunk, pinning my arms above my head. He rests his knee between my legs on the trunk pushing me up so my feet down touch the ground, leaning close to my face. "Quite New…" He smiles smugly as I struggle. "Hook," I warn slowly. Angrily. I'm practically riding on his knee.

"You may forever call me James, New Girl." He reminds me of the cocky guy Jack used to teach Guitar too. "_Hook, _let me go. **Now." **I muster enough anger to glare 200%. He doesn't of course, but instead flexes his grip before leaning close to my ear and whispering, "Do you really want me to?" He then begins trailing his lips down my neck. I involuntarily shiver as he whispers into my ear, "Hm?" I bite my lip because Hook reminds me sadly of Jack. [HA JACK SPARROW! PIRATE LOVAH!]

He chuckles darkly as he pushes my hands together into one of his hands and freeing the other. He cups my chin, causing me to look up at his eyes, "My little poppet…" _HE'S GOING FAST! I AM NOT A WHORE. NO WHORE. NO WHORE. _His hand begins to slide down to my chest before I squirm angrily. I can feel his hand pulling up my sweater and his hand going under. I shiver again. His lips next to my ear, "My hands are cold…warm me up will you, my poppet?" He slides his cold palm my warm stomach closer to my chest. He pulls back his face to look down at me in the eyes, his smirk closing into my lips…

_EUREKA! _I snap my head forward in head butt speed. Hook jumps back avoiding my attack. Again he surprises me as he smiles excitedly. I drop to the floor in mid-crouch pulling out my dagger. "Ha! My, my Poppet! Bad Form haha!" He suddenly lunges again kicking my dagger away. I try to push him off but he loops one of his long arms around my arms pinning them to my body .I make the mistake of gasping with my mouth wide open because he pushes his lips to mine. I squirm even harder, _YOUR BEARD WILL FIRST TO GO WHEN I __**KILL**__ YOU! _He grinds his lips against mine as he traces my top lip with his tongue. I try to pull my face away but he uses his free hand to hold against the back of my neck.

Suddenly I'm against the trunk again breathing heavily, the trunk for balance. I glare dizzyingly at Hook's retreating figure as he waves without looking back, "Bye Poppet. Let's stop here for now? Hm?" Beyond, I heard a jingling of bells…

[You want a better scene in the future? Tell me now.]


	17. Ruthie for shamed

Back at Lost Boy Village, The boys are in the midst of their game when Rufio saunters in, glowing healthy and happy. Peter waves him over to sit across from him, munching on a turkey leg. Although enjoying the game, Peter saves a plate for Ruthie. "Here Peter! For Mother! She loves black berries!" Tidyly, a small boy, hands Peter a handful of black berries. "Mother loves the rye bread!" Another boy hands over his roll. Soon the lost boys are hardly touching their food, so Ruthie could be fed later. Peter claps his hands pleased at the boys attention to him, "Boys! We have to eat! She has enough already! We'll make her look like a hippo if this continues!" The boys laugh but do continue on eating.

"Where _is_ Ruthie?" Rufio suddenly asks, looking around hopefully. Secretly Rufio wanted to play angry at her and show off how Tiger healed him but he couldn't if she wasn't here. Suddenly His face faltered a bit, and his eyes were looking off a little, like he was thinking about something that wasn't there. Peter shrugs because he saw her fly off so really he wasn't telling a lie. "Actually I was just going to see her."…

I sat stunned on the floor, my lips tingling. I clumsily wobble to the beach and without thinking strip to my skivvies. I throw them into the water and onto a boulder to dry as I jump into the cold water. I scrub my face. I practically scratch off my lips and the skin on my torso. _Clean. I need to be CLEAN!_ _So disgusting! Despicable! _

My nails rake against my stomach so hard that I can feel blood beginning to seep out. I sharply inhale in pain as I shiver my way to the beach. A figure flying overhead spots me as I begin losing a little more blood. "Peter, help." I grudgingly whimper and shiver. He doesn't land but scoops me up and my clothes too. I ball closer to his warm chest as we fly toward the pirate ship, closer to that bastard hook. "P-Pet-ter N-no!" He swoops faster than I ever saw him do and snatches one of Hook's hanging red coats from the railing without being detected. We rocket high into the night clouds above the moon where he smoothly wraps the coat around me. I still shiver though…

I cocoon underneath several blankets and pillows although the night is warm."Ruthie your lips are blue!" Tink jingles worryingly as she and Iridesa light a warm glow near me. "Not only are they blue but their _puffy_!" Flora states feeling my forehead. Fawn giggles, "Have you been kissing someone?" I blush angrily thinking of Hook while Peter starts looking at me intensely. I can tell from his eyes hes asking if it's Rufio, I glare shivering and shake my head. "Sorry Ruthie, that's all fairy magic can do." The fairies all leave.

Peter lies next to me, just like we were kids, "Ruthie, are you really fine?"

I shake my head but shiver harder, "I just need time to heat up."

He reaches underneath the blanket and takes my hand and slaps it hard between two of his. "OW!" I feel blood rushing to it. Where there is blood, there is warmth. He tries it again with my other hand but I pull away, "Nice try Peter." _Heating up is done…so tired._ I yawn causing Peter to Yawn as well. I curl into Peter as he curls around me. "Goodnight Petey." Peter scoffs but murmurs back, "Goodnight."

RUFIO'S POV [During Ruthie with Hook then Peter]

Rufio rolled over smiling. First Tiger Lily let him rest with her in her tepee and who could forget that? Tiger lily taught and showed him things adults do, like the girls at Lottie's do. At first Rufio felt unnerved but gradually felt indifferent, unknown of Tiger though.

Rufio liked having to someone curled up beside him. The extra warmth, the sound of another breathing and waking up not alone felt right deep down. Alongside the righteousness of the emotion that surrounded him, the confusion of it puzzled him.

Sure, the feeling felt great to sleep and wake up next to Tiger but it felt wrong in some ways. Somewhere in his mind whenever he lay next to her, was this intense to dull nagging that buzzed annoyingly. One night he found himself disappointed when he opened his eyes and the dark purple almost dark grey eyes weren't looking back. And one dinner he found himself almost muttering her name but Tiger glared at him.

Rufio wanted to go back to camp after one day but Tiger has been clinging onto him extensively whenever he mentions leaving. The Chief would place his mighty hand on his shoulder and say nothing except, "Stay."

That morning he had a feeling something was not right. He had this feeling during dinner but it was clearer now. It was like an inner arrow pointing up toward the top of the tree. He got this strained explanation to see Ruthie, sure it was an excuse but whatever was telling to go, he decided to listen to it. While Rufio rolled over to put on his boots a jingling came outside his window.

"Tink?"

"Oh, hi Rufio!" She carried a bundle that caused her to falter just a bit.

Rufio pulled back his curtain, while Tink floated in front of him, "Hey, Tink have you seen Ruthie?" He took the bundle, helping Tink who wiped her brow smiling. "I was actually headed there right now!" Rufio jiggled the bundle, "This is for her?" Tink nodded, still floating alongside as Rufio climbed up. "Yeah, Ruthie was feeling under the weather so the girls and I brought some remedies from Pixie Hallow."

"Ruthie feels sick?" Rufio stopped climbing, "What happened?"

Tink then spills everything from Ruthie disappearing and her appearing shuddering. Tink even added the bit of Fawn's question of Ruthie kissing someone, much to Rufio confused jealousy.

"Where is she now?"


	18. Getting things moving

Early that morning my hair was being done again, happily by Lulu and Luciel, while I exploded in audience of what Hook had done and what happened to me. They offered Sympathetic crooning, which I haven't had since I was always "one-of-the-guys." Like a tear in a wedding gown it was an unexpected, unwanted sound tore the skies. "WHAAAAHHHH!"

=…

"What happened? I flew as fast as I could…" I perched on the window like hole on my room. Rufio was braced against the other wall, panting like he was frightened, while Peter held up the blanket to his chest gasping. First, I wanted to burst out laughing. Just LAUGH MY ASS OFF. It was just priceless. Second, I wanted to kick Rufio, the betrayer, out.

"He-He jumped into bed with me!" Peter gasped.

"Well! Why are you sleeping in Ruthie's room in the first place?" Rufio countered, glaring at Peter.

"Where do you suppose I sleep Rufio?" Peter leaped up, menacing. For the first time, I saw the leadership Peter gave off. Rufio feeling inferior abruptly turned and stalked off, throwing over a rueful glare at Peter and a confused look at me.

While walking to Dinner someone grabbed me from behind, their hand clamped over my mouth. I thrash wildly, feeling a small accomplishment when I hear my fist slam against their cheek. "Ruthie! Quit it! It's me." I stop thrashing and swivel my head to look at him. "Rufio, what the hell?"

"Shh! Hurry, come with me." He tugs my hand, pulling me along into the forest thicket. "Wha-Rufio! Let go!" I pull my hand away, stopping, "Please Ruthie, I need to get away from here today." I walk the other direction, "Why do you need me?" Rufio grabs my shoulder, which I shrug off, "Ruthie, just…please." I realized I haven't looked at Rufio directly in the face, I reluctantly look up to see Rufio's pleading face. His eyes large and close to mine, "Ruthie, just please." _It won't bite me in the ass later on, will it? _But somehow it felt like it will.


	19. Kiss me, Rufio

While we were walking, I felt like something was building up in Rufio and at any moment he would unleash hell. For some reason, I felt drawn closer to him now than ever. We neared a couple of close knit tree trunks, where the leaves on top almost blocked out the always Full moon. Rufio suddenly had me on the shoulders, "Ruthie, what happened with Tiger Lily-" I wave him off, "Rufio, why are you explaining this to me? I really don't care."

"I'm telling you this because I feel like I have to! I don't understand what happening with me! I feel all these…these…I don't know! My head always has this thudding pain!" Rufio lets go and crouches on the floor, his hands in his hair. "Rufio, tell me then, what happened with Tiger Lily?" I look into Rufio's eyes, to gasp.

The bright twinkle that hides like a kiss on the corner of our lip was now dull. I cup his face in my hands, "Rufio, what happened to you?" I search frantically to find that twinkle, seeing if it would grow larger than the dim wink of a twinkle. Rufio grips my wrists suddenly, his face immensely close, "Ruthie, make it stop." _Don't kiss Rufio. Don't kiss him. If I kiss him, he'll be lost forever, a _grown- up. "Ruthie," He pleaded. _Ah, Shit. _I pushed my face against his, our lips finally, _finally _clashing together. SYMBALS AND LIGHTS burst around me, is this literally happening? It's like the drop on a rollercoaster where everything becomes loud and incoherent.

Rufio moaned against my mouth as he grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me closer. He falls back suddenly, unbalanced, pulling me with him. We gasp from the impact but lock lips again as if we were vagabonds finding food for the first time. I put one hand out next to his head to balance me on top of him. _I should stop here. I need to stop. _Rufio breaks my lips apart, slicing his tongue through my lips and tracing my top lip. _Oh, god. I can't. _I moan and place me whole body on him, putting my hand on his face, on his chest, everywhere. Hands are everywhere. Fires are burning everywhere, I can't think at all. Reality is bending as Rufio slips his hands upward my sweater.

_What the FUCK!Where'd he learn tha-_He removes his lips and begins kissing down my neck to my collarbone. I gasp for air, I put my hand on his chin. I jerk my hand away like electrical shock bit onto cold flesh. _Stubble? _I grab Rufio's face, "Rufio. Look at me." Rufio looks up, but it might as well be a hypothetical older brother looking back at me. I lurch away, sitting up and straddling him "Rufio?" He leans up onto his elbows and looks at me smugly.

The twinkle, that boyish look, was gone. In replace, dark fiery eyes and light stubble on his chin. His face more angular and defined and his hair, _no! _his red striped hair, now inky black with overcasts of burgundy instead of bloody red. From underneath me, I could feel and see how he had grown, how his body is muscled and hard underneath me. _Hard. _I crawl back, blushing brightly. "Ruthie?" His smug grin gone, instead a worried frown plays on his lips. He reaches out to me, but I involuntarily flinch. He yanks his hand back, shocked. "Ruthie…?" I reach out and embrace him tightly. _Goodbye…Rufio. _Things in Neverland are literal, because the youth seeping away from Rufio is so tangible that it stings me all over. Its losing something to quick that hurts the most.

He wraps his _big_ arms around me, holding me close. "Ruthie. It's still me." I shake my head against his chest, _No. You're not, you won't ever. _His shirt is wet, making me realize I'm crying. Sobbing. "Shh, Ruthie, I'll always be Rufio." _You're not my Rufio anymore. _

"Not necessarily, me hardy." A nauseatingly familiar voice states close by.

I try to break from Rufio, but he holds tighter. Hook materializes out of the darkness to lean against a trunk, alone. He smiles smugly at Rufio. "Out of all the lost boys, I'm very pleased to know it's the little prince, Rufio."

"Ruthie! Rufio!" Peter bombs next to us.

"Peter!" we cried out.

"Peter, well, fancy that. When I don't look for you, you come straight to me."

Peter finally acknowledged Hook by having his sword at his throat. "Codfish!"

Hook hardly flinches, "Peter, my boy, right now isn't time for rejoicing, but for business."

He looks over at Rufio, "Let's get going Rufio."

"He's not going anywhere." Peter threatens, inching his sword closer.

Hook tilts his head a little, giving Peter a pitying look, "He has to, me boy. No longer a boy, meaning he is no longer, _yours." _He sneers at the end.

Peter's eyes widen, "What?" He looks at us finally, and his eyes widen even further. "Rufio…not you, anybody but you." Peter shakes his head still wide eyed before backing away from Rufio. Peter's young looks of a boy inundate his face, and he suddenly looks like the little six year old I met the first time. He hides his face, sniffling. Like a flash he flies into oblivion again. "Peter!" I call out. Removing myself from Rufio's hold, who is now stunned not to move. "Poppet? What a great day it is. Did you miss me already?" Rufio grabs onto my hand, pushing me behind him as Hook smiles hungrily at me. "What do you want with Ruthie?"

"Everything. But more about that later, we must go now Rufio." Several burly, pirates emerge from out of the mist. _What the hell? This isn't pirates of the Caribbean now! _"Take him away." The pirates push me toward Hook who wraps himself around me, my back against him as I lash furiously at Hook's arms, as his face is closed to my ear. Rufio struggles against the pirates but a hairy one bashes him over the head and out goes Rufio. They disappear again, taking him with them.

I roar angrily, "HOOK YOU BASTARD!"

He laughs next to my ear, "Now, now poppet, lets not waste a perfect moment angry."

He tugs my sweater over my head, pushing me onto the floor. He grips my hands again, in one of his, over my head. He kneels between my kicking thighs and cups my face in his free fake hand. "Now, now poppet calm down. You'll like this." I scream as he tugs at my jeans. I keep screaming, till the weight of Hook is gone and I pant on the floor glaring intensely at Hook laughing and retreating.


	20. Hell of a night

Hook didn't rape me, nor did he come into presence for many days. Peter didn't come home. I didn't hear any gossip from the mermaids of Rufio; although some glared jealous glances at me. The fairies give reassuring pep talks that won't work. The lost boys were oblivious as usual. But I've effected so many already, when will I hurt the boys? I'm like a damn disease. I expressed these Ideas to Tink and Luciel one day while the boys were bathing in the caverns.

"I've noticed. Ever since you came, things are changing. It's like time is going forward for once. Ever since you had to come." Stated Tink, not unkindly. _Well. Ouch._

"Maybe there's too much Mainland influence…" Luciel added, looking pointing at me.

"Yeah, I've noticed specific changes." Tink comments.

"Oh? Like what?" I try to hide the edge in my voice.

"Ok, don't get offended or anything but-"

"Peter has been aging, which I really don't mind because he's just de_lish_, Rufio is well…you know, knows about all the things grown-ups do." Said a voice.

"Hello, Patricia." Patricia, angular looking mermaid, was the gossipiest Mermaid of the bunch. She acknowledged us, as did we vice versa, before continuing, "Rufio, how funny, how he now understands the line between make believe and Mainland oh! Also, rumor has it that Hook has been neglecting Lottie's girls for quite some time now,"

"What you mean?" I ask, angry at the mention of Hook.

"He boasts about a new item he must, _conquer_." She and Luciel squeal at the drama, "Says, he likes this new one, but Lottie doesn't know who he is talking about. But Hook really has his sights onto this new gal, that 'plagues' him."

"So in other words…" Tink says.

"He really wants to get into the girl's pants." I finish, angry and disgusted. I try to ignore a slight tug at flattery.

"How teenage." Luciel rolls her eyes. Patricia nods.

" Times have changed, didn't they?" Tink says quietly.

I sat still, realizing what I had to do. This can't go on. I've disturbed Neverland for too long.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ruthie." I rolled over in bed. "Ruthie…." I opened my eyes reluctantly. The whispering was increasing. "Ruthie…wake up…" I sit up, "Rufio?" A hand caresses my cheek in the dark. "Ruthie…" He whispers into my ear, his lips kissing my lobe. I framed his face so he would look at me, still disoriented. "Rufio? Is that really you?" Rufio cupped his hands over mine and smiled, the skin underneath my fingers crinkling. "Ruthie, oh, the things we can _do_ now."

He kissed my neck then my chin. "Oh, Ruthie, so many things we can do…"

I can't help but wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him. "Rufio, you've changed."

He chuckles before rolling his tongue down my neck, _pirates, "_Ruthie, I know everything, I know of London, I know of aging, I know… _so _much."

"Mr. Know-it-all." I tease, running my hand down his arm,

We shift so he lies on top of me, "Your Mr. Know-it-all." _You wish. _Before I could reply we're kissing, my hands in his hair, his hands on my body. He growls before lifting off me, straddling me, pulling his shirt off. I turn ravenous, pulling him down, mentally marveling on how his chest feels still smooth and muscled underneath my fingers.

His tongue invaded my mouth stroking mine. I gasped but urged him on, vaguely feeling his hands tugging my shirt up and my shorts off. When I lay in my underwear, the frenzy and fever engulfs me when I tug at his belt buckle while Rufio was takes the task of unhooking my bra.. Through half opened lids I see Rufio eyeing me appreciatively. "The seven seas, you're beautiful." He tugs off his trousers before laying back down on me "Oh!" He licked my nipple before biting it. He used the flat of his tongue to flick and to tease. He kneaded and pinched my other, I curl against him, muffling my moans in his neck. _Oh. GOD. What the hell…_

I feel a slight tug as he pulls off my panties and the horrible long pause as he pulls off his underclothing. _Oh, fuck, we're naked. _We take a moment, admiring each other before I feel his hand on my bare thigh, trailing down to the back of my knee slowly, "What _have _you learned Rufio?" I say huskily. He drags me towards him, latching both legs around his waist, "Lemme show you." _How Cheesy-OH! _

He thrusts deep into me, leaning over me. I dig my nails into his back, _feels so…good. To be full like- _My toes curl as he grinds himself in me. "Oh my god." I murmur against him as he chuckles darkly, "Not done yet."

He withdraws and fills me up again. He kneads my nipples as he plunges in again, but before withdrawing he grinds himself against my knub. I almost sob at how great it feels. Rufio growls something next to my ear before suddenly he picks up the pace and I can't match him. I try to grasp on being sane but all I can do is try and not scream out. Every thrust pushes me further up on the mat, causing Rufio to indefinably pull me towards him pushing himself deeper into me. Heat sears up underneath my fingers as I feel my back being pulled up then dropped down as he continues. I gasp as I try to grasp onto any sense of reality that may be around me, failing. One thought that I remember going through was _Is this the beginning of rough sex?_

I arch my back, climaxing as he suddenly kisses me intensely, finally withdrawing from me and releasing himself. He slumps, onto me breathing heavily. I sigh pushing my hair out of my face. _It was great…but a little too fast and the furious for our first time… _

When I wake up, five hours later, I lift my head and look behind me for Rufio. My hand hits the empty space behind me. I sadly sigh before sitting up and pulling on a sweater. I wrap my arms around myself, feeling disappointment. Somehow I also felt, rejection and being used. It stings all over, this horrible feeling. It makes me feel hideous and monstrous, not to be seen in the light of day. Shame. I was remorseful for causing such loathsomeness here in Neverland, where you will never grow up. But now, at this moment I feel hundred years old.


	21. funniest thing

Author's note.

To You Haters: please fuck off because you know what, you can't even spell for shit. A child no A FETUS has more brain cells than you. Yeah, if you don't like adult warnings why don't you grow up? Hm?

You aren't paying me to babysit so go away, possibly back up your mothers womb and stay there for a couple years and incubate because really, you aren't ready for the real world.

Go back to your little PG-Warnings because I think you're a little squirmish about things not up to level with your kindergardener mind. So bye douchebag.

Anyway, Peter's Dilemma, more later. Sorry can't update quick enough :D


	22. realize damnit

**Author's note: LOVE YOU GUYS. TRUST ME. IT GETS BETTER.**

_Was I convenient for him? Have I really gone this low to tolerate one night stands? Where is my dignity? My awful pride? I need to leave. What of the boys? They really didn't need a mother in the first place. They can go on without me. Where are you peter? _It takes me a moment before I comprehend that my cheeks are wet. I have not cried for centuries it feels. Never have I cried for someone. Before I can stop it, a sob escapes my lips as I wish hard for Peter. I yell out the window finally through my tears, "PETER!" _Please! Please be here. _I try to call again but my sobs break it off. From here I don't know where these sobs are coming from, all these emotions crashing down onto me.

I don't acknowledge the multiple fairies as they hover around me, offering me reassuring lies. Its only when I feel the lean arms of Peter wrap around my head in an familiar embrace that I finally open my 'eyes'.

"You broke the Neverland spell, Ruthie." explains Queen Clarion, she flutters gracefully in front of me. We sit on my rock, near Mermaid Lagoon, so Luciel. I sit wrapped in my blanket, my hand gripping Peter's. He still won't look me in the eye, but will hold my hand as he looks out into the water toward the Jolly Roger. I whisper, "What spell? How? I don't understand…" Peter squeezes my hand reassuringly. "You see, Neverland is almost like a being, something alive that will cause you to forget all those pesky emotions and memories from the Mainland." _Like forgetting London, the feeling of Jealousy, and Jack, just everything. _

"So why am I like this? All hormonal and mood swings?"

"The shock or all suppressed emotions suddenly broke loose."

"So you're basically saying…" My voice sounded different but familiar at the same time. "BLIMEY! My voice!" I know this accent. This is my accent. I let go of Peter to touch my throat. Queen Clarion nods solemnly, "Everything that Neverland must suppress, it cannot for you. You pulled yourself out of the land."

"So…" I know what this is leading. I just want this confirmation.

"You can go home Ruthie. Somewhere where I can _never _go again." Luciel clutches my knee, her eyes swimming with tears. "When have you been to Mainland?" I ask shocked. Luciel looks stunned her eyes far off before looking back at me, answering slowly, "I don't remember…but I know I miss it dearly." Silvermist hovers next to my ear to whisper sadly, "Mermaids are the lost souls of maidens out on the sea." I gulp down sorrow as I look at Luciel. Someone's daughter that would never be seen again, someone's sister or maybe wife lost in mystery. "But I don't wanna go home!" I whine, surprising myself. I cover my mouth but when I uncover it I whine out, "There is no other home!"

That accent of my mine is gone. Replaced by this whiney childlike voice. Peter grips my hand again, pulling me back into Reality. "Why am I even here then…?" I say more to myself. My accent is back but it's struggling, like someone trying to speak a foreign language. "Why…" Tinkerbell suddenly flies at Peter, "Tell her why she's here! Tell her Peter!"

"Tell me what Peter?" I immediately grip his collar, shaking him.

Peter grips my hand and begins to tell me, "Ruthie, I planned for you to come here…"

"You mean, the Jolly Roger, Hook…"A rhythmic pounding began in my head.

Peter nods furiously, "I'm sorry Ruthie!"

"So I really wasn't even in any danger huh! Huh! I was perfectly happy in London! I had a life there Peter! Why?" I can't fight the tears that begin to roll down my cheeks. Peter looks down, "Ruthie, you're happier here…"

"I thought I was happy here! Everything here is… is a LIE! A BLOODY LIE!" The pounding increases, sounding like drums of war.

Everyone except Peter flinched at my yelling. My fists were trembling, sight was blurry and I was biting on my lip. "It's not a lie! We're real!" Peter bellowed back.

"But not real enough to be told why I'm even here! I-I" I gripped my head, as the pounding increased. It obscured my thoughts and my senses. Pain flooded through me. A loud yells from somewhere behind the pounding, "_Make it stop! Make it stop!_" My eye sight was being slashed as colors rearranged themselves.

"_Queen Clarion! Do something!"_

_"Ruthie! Ruthie DON'T GO! Ru-"_

The darkness overwhelms me.


	23. Cut loose and free

I wake up, my head pounding, in a dim lit room. The silky sheets that smelled like sea salt rubbed against my cheek. The intriguing smell made me to roll over against something…_hot_. I gasp and back away. _Hook! I'm in his bed chambers?…How! _I expect to feel repulsion and this strong hatred but instead I feel this tingling urge and longing. _What the hell, Ruthie. _ I can't help myself as I look at the sleeping figure next to me. _I am in some deep shit. _I feel the cool breeze come from a porthole feeling it mingle on my warm barely dressed skin. I shrug under the blanket, pulling it around myself and stepping out to of bed.

Tip-toeing toward the door, I jiggle the knob to see it locked. _Son of a bitch. _A hand slams against the door, I swivel around squeaking to see Hook looming over me. He smirks smug like as he addresses my face then my body. "Why, G'morning my dear poppet." Again, the sudden swell of longing passes through me as he smirks widely, I focus on his eyes since he is shirtless. "Hook. Lemme Go you codfish."

"Codfish? Codfish! Oh seas, poppet, ye words don't hurt me."

"Oh? But my fists will." I swing at him only to have him grip my forearm and thrown against the bed, his body pinning me down. "Bad form Poppet. Bad form." He kisses my nose. I wiggle under him, suddenly blushing because as much as I hate this…I really like it. _GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_ "Then what's good Form Hook?" _I really want it. _Hormonal charges engulf me into this horn-dog of a girl.

He doesn't answer but pushes his lips onto mine, giving me the hardest kiss I've ever had. His lips are warm and salty; his tongue slides into my mouth fighting with mine as they tousle against each other. I run my hands up his muscled chest, tracing my fingers down his tattoos and up his scars. He pulls back to whisper into my ear, "Is my poppet _willing_?"

I pause as he runs his hand down my neck onto my breast, squeezing one globe. I gulp, my mind incoherent, _Fuck yeah. _I lick my lips and smile, "Willing? _James, _I'll blow your mind." He smashes our lips together, tiny breathing breaks as he slips his hands underneath my thin blouse, practically ripping it off my body to grasp my breasts. He releases my lips as I gasp for much needed air, my lips tingling but busy groaning as he suddenly whispers, "I am curious on how these must taste, like mocha? Like sugar? Honey like your skin?" He doesn't wait for me to answer before licking and sucking. I wither, moan, "Oh my god…_Hook_" He stops to murmur, "James." I nod absently as he slips his hand down into my underwear and- "OH!" I arch toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "This cursed garment," growls Hook. Without my consent he tears it off me. _Oh fuck. _

"Your turn." I sit up and pry at his buckle and his trousers. He chuckles against neck. Before I can even admire him, he has me underneath him, his fingers stroking. Slipping in one then two bluntly. I hiss angrily, dissatisfied. "Hey, James, I'm not here to be _teased." _

"Ay' my poppet." He spreads my thighs and plunges in, my nails raking against his back a loud moan escaping. He hooks my legs around his waist and hoists me onto his lap, thrusting in deeper as he sits back, crossed legged. I arch my back toward him, my arms wrapped around him as I groan. He lifts me up, pulling out before thrusting back in, his lips on my breasts. We collapse onto the bed again with me underneath. He pumps deeper and deeper, my nails digging into his arms. He then does this insane trick of thrust then grind thrust then grind. Heat and our sigh fill the room as he pushes me against the massive wood headboard, still impaled. I cling onto him, pleading him to let me go. He smirks darkly his mouth next to my ear, "No."

I hear the thudding of the bed as he pins me into the head board, my legs wrapped around him as he kneels expertly, his rhythm increasing suddenly. "_I'm going to go mad._" It takes me a moment before I realize I said this out loud, "Good." He growls into my neck before finally after what feels like hours- DAYS! I convulse, I quiver, and I beg for release when he superhumanly quickens his pace. We collapse in a sweaty tangled heap, my hair sprayed out across his chest as I rest my head on him. I expect this pirate to pull away from this form of affection and intimacy but to my shock, he wrapped his around me as sleep engulfs us.


	24. importanto

Beta reader needed. Sorry I cant bring out more updates even though really its just getting started, school and work is tying me down these days -_-

Oh for those people who keep, and I mean, _keep _private messaging me hate mail...

**PLEASE OH [insert religious belief here] BUY YOURSELF A DICTIONARY or there is a thing called spell check. maybe you heard of it? hmm?**

Well haters are my motivaters, but on the bright side, people that want more updates can give ideas or request special chapters for whoever, like I did with Hook and Ruthie. Dont be shy, I'm all ears :D

RufioxRuthiexHook coming up? FUCK YEAH. peterxWHOKNOWS? maybe. Return of a character...? Who..?

but sorry for the delay!

P.S girl that keeps emailing me the "will you be my husband?" Sorry. No. You're on the verge of becoming a creeper haha

but I'm thinking of writing a sequel that is solely based of what happens after the next (last?) updates since the chapters are getting kinda LONG.

insights are apperciated.


	25. Banging Jealousy

**[A.N] Hey readers, sorry its been a while since I posted anything, sorry this post is really lenghty but it's also a transition chapter too so bear with the quickness. **

"_Hey, quit it!" I laugh out loud, the sound echoing off the walls of my room. I laugh at the masked figure above me. I shove him off chuckling before reaching out to my glass of water. The water is neither cold nor warm. I feel nothing. _Ruthie. Wake up. _He reaches out laughing, I jump up, "Hey, I'm going to get breakfast ready." He wraps his arms around me pulling me back onto the bed, snuggling closer to my neck, "Lets stay all day…" I wiggled under his arms, his masquerade mask shining red. _Ruthie. _"Take that mask off! You look ridiculous!" He grins widely, "Come on Jack take your silly mask off!"_

_The masked figure stops smiling and pulls away, "Jack? Who's Jack?" He pulls off the mask letting it fall, Black hair with red stripes. Intense dark eyes and copper skin peak from it. I'm not shocked but…pleased. "See, much better." I pull him towards me and we kiss. A toe curling, mind numbing kiss that makes me blink out. We pull apart just when he press his cold hand against my cheek, "_Wake up Poppet."

I jerk up right, fully aware of Hook under me. He smirks under me, "Sleep well?" I grab the blanket and wrap it around me, off of Hook. He scoots behind me and kisses my exposed shoulder, "Ay, Poppet, You may not want ter accept it, but it was good." I scoff, "Good? Shit, it was fantastic." I feel his cheeks pull up into a smile; "Yes, extremely divine. Worth waiting for."

_What am I doing? This is HOOK! Amazing- in- bed Hook. bloody hell. I'm a goner. Might as well… "_Is your curiosity satisfied?" I almost purr. There's this heavy silence while Hook ponders this behind me. Suddenly a light peck on my shoulder, then on my neck before he whispers, "Hardly."_ Here it goes… _"Well, it is bad form to leave such curiosities," I turn to straddle Hook's lap, reddening at the cheeks realizing we have no clothes and ignoring his smug grin, and I whisper into his ear "_Unsatisfied_." Before I can even pull my damn face back he grips the back of my knees and throws me off into the pillows jumping on top of me. I can't help but laugh loudly as he whispers roughly, "Yer going to feel me when ye move. Nay, ye going remember me every time ye," He then thrusts in suddenly making me arch my back in ecstasy, "breathe!" I wrap my legs and arms around him grinding upwards, "I better!"

Meanwhile outside…

"Rufio wake up the captain will ya?" Buckley commands listening to a joke Ronnie is saying. "How she get here anyway?" Rufio asked as he jumps down onto the deck landing slightly on his toes. Ronnie pauses to say, "Pixie dust or somethin' dunno. She came in golden mist of some sort. I think they call it, _Dust Syndrome_ or Fairy Fantasy" There was a pause before "RONNIE YOU'RE POETIC!" yelled someone. Rufio chuckled as he trudged toward the door but upon knocking, Rufio jumps back overhearing, "Oh…Oh God!" Banging on walls and moans… that sort of deal. Rufio for the better of him, blushed brightly as the voice goes, "Oh…OH FUCK! Ah… God, James right there…_there_!" Burning, Rufio argues whether or not to knock. "So…GOOD!" _I mean, sounds like they're finishing up… _He thought to himself.

Rufio leaned in the door while he knocked, "Captain, tis' sunset." From within a slight angry groan followed by this giggle before murmurs, Hook replied, "SO? Can't te see I'm busy?"  
>Some loud shifting, "James! Go! Before…Uhhh…" The feminine voice said, her voice going off into this moan. For some reason, Rufio felt ties with that voice. It stirred something within him and caused him to flame up angrily in a jealous haze. More shifting and bed creaking when Hook barked out, "Go me ladie! Prepare the crew! We cast off in five!" Rufio nodded to himself before running up feeling confused. <em>Ruthie?<em> Her face popping into his mind.

I lay back on the tossed pillows, my left arm behind my head and the other lay at my side admiring Hook's muscled back as he leaned over the bed pulling on his boots. I _was _sore; completely sore but oh so satisfied. Hook looked over his shoulder, smirking, "You like what te see?" I bit down on my bottom lip smiling, "Hmm… maybe." He turned completely a mischievous look in his eye, "What? Are you not…" He crawled over to me, to kiss my belly, then my breast, my collar bone before looking up under his eyelashes, "Satisfied?" I drew my hand through his black locks looking back into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm satisfied alright… but I was just pondering something."

"Ah, Poppet, tell me ye thoughts," He leaned over me, kissing the swell of my breast before kissing my chin. My lips curve into my special smile, "You wanna know what a 'quicky' is?" He quirked a brow as I whispered it into his ear. His stubble ticked my cheek as he smiled. He gripped the back of my knee and unbuckled, growling, "Lets."

"Rufio! You land lubbing boy! _Get the Captain!" _Rogers barked at Rufio, causing the galley to fill with thunderous laughter. Someone barked, "Lady must be a good one!" They made snide and vulgar comments as Rufio stuffed the rest of his biscuit and ran up the steps back to the Captain's room.

"I'm going to break your hips!" Rufio backed away from the door hearing Hook yell so passionately. He got shivers at how the woman must feel. For that one moment, that strange nauseous feeling swelled within him as the moans of the woman inside were heard through the door.

Dark grey eyes and wavy hair filled Rufio's mind. _Ruthie. _Her name caused him to pause and smile, he couldn't wait till they anchored so he could go to the rock and have fates graces and see her again, as if nothing happened. _That would make his day. _He got her so much jewelry from Lottie's girls. She'll love it. Woman like gifts. Smee says so, it must be right. Rufio grinned, _thinking _of Ruthie. Lottie's girls weren't cutting it these days. _Ruthie withdrawal. _

"YO HOY!" Loud laughing and growls from Hook and the guest before, Rufio could hear, heavy breathing and whispering.

_This be the perfect moment to talk, _"Captain the sun is set-" The door suddenly opened as the looming figure of a tousled Hook slithered out. He smirked closing the door quickly behind him, obscuring the lad's view of the most likely satisfied guest. Hook knowingly knew that his poppet was this follies' old bed share but not anymore. Hook patted the poor fool's shoulder, "Ah, my lad. Let me escort my dear to the mainland."

Hook- _I mean, James- _was actually a romantic. He whispered sweet nothings that I craved, starved, after some mind blowing sex. I traced my fingers down his scarred arms and up to his stubby face. Suddenly,I went rigid all over the moment I heard _his _voice. "Captain the sun is set-" James was off me, fully clothed and outside. I immediately wrapped myself in the plush blankets. I looked around the room for my clothes: Bra hanging on a mantle, sweater… where?

Some murmuring and the door opened again.

I ducked under the sheet to have a large hand trace down my spine from over the blankets. "Poppet, as fun as tis been, we must be going." _What the fuck? _I lift the covers to glare at him, "Oh, I get it. I _am _just another lottie's girl." _Hey, sure I started this whole sex sequence but I'm not some casual fuck! Yeah, yeah its impractical to find someone after a one night stand but after something this phenomenal, it's bound to start _something _right? _

I gather up my clothes, pushing past the mouth gaping Hook. Finally sliding on my sweater I turn to Hook who sits back on the bed studying me. I ignore the illogical desire to jump his bones again. I cross my arms, "Well, _Hook?"_ I snap, gesturing to the door. He smirks, shaking his head back and forth before lumbering over to me, wrapping his toned arms around me, pulling me close.

He whispers into my ear, "Poppet, poppet, poppet. Ye wrong, ye more than any girl. Tis' the greatest thing to me than buried treasure and the seven seas." He kisses me down my throat to my shoulder then to my palms. Regardless, they cause me to shiver in rapture.

I sigh and I muster a sarcastic, "How _sweet."This was all too familiar…_ In that moment before Hook could reply IThere was this low drumming sound, increasing tempo again… _FUCK. Every beat had a flashback._ Jack, _my boyfriend _(like it applied anymore these days…? It is days right?) of us making sarcastic comments too each other while we lay in each other's arms. _Jack making a snide comment at silly girls who hit on him. Jack and I talking in a sarcastic tone to each other in hilarious fights. _The flashbacks were beginning to swell more and more into my head; the tempo of the percussions increasing till it was just chaotic bashing against my head.

I grip my head suddenly the bashing unbearable. I feel this burning all over my skin. "Poppet? Poppet! What yar be wrong poppet?" I can faintly recall Hook shaking me but his hands release me like they were bitten. _SKIN IS BURNING!_ Its right when he lets go the bashing and burning abruptly subside, I remove my hands from my head exhausted and pained from the memory of the burn, everything sort of shiny looking, I glance up at Hook's bewildered eyes, "Poppet you're…" THE WORLD GOES BLACK

"_Poppet you're…glowing."_

**[REMEMBER IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN WITH RUTHIE'S LITTLE ADVENTURES COMMENT] **


	26. Getting down to things

for the request of crazzyredhead]

Ouch...Arg…Whe-Where am I?

"Ruthie. Rise and shine." I know this voice… but at the same time I don't?

"C'mon Ruthie girl, GET YOUR BUTT UP." I definitely know this bossy voice. But why is it so close?

My eyes flutter open to see them reflected in big blue eyes. Tink? I scrunch up and back up onto a wood wall, "TINK YOU'RE HUGE!" Tinkerbell gives me a look, "No, Ruthie, you're the small one." Whoa, didn't see that one coming… "What do you mean small?" I give Tink the good ol' head to toe look before giving myself one too, "TINK I'M SMALL AND NAKED!"

"You materialized out of fairy dust! It's like your built up of it!"

I sat, in a borrowed leaf tunic from Tink, pulling my hair. "Tink, how am I going to go back to the mainland like this?" I gesture at myself. What do I do? I'm Thumbelina!

Tink quit pacing to look at me, "Well, I can't have you here, I'm on a job Ruthie!"

"Then what the hell do you suggest I do?" I pitifully ask. Rock bottom is when rocks are bigger than you. Tink's hair was mussed up and her cheeks were flushed. She looked happy for some reason. Interesting.

"First we gotta get you to Queen Clarion."

"Well, Ruthie, this is an interesting visit." She looked so majestic fluttering there in the middle of the pixie hallow tree. The pixie dust pooling behind her really added to her golden like complex. Tink left me in the hands of Fawn and Iridessa since it was winter and nighttime, so they weren't needed at the moment. They loved the new Ruthie, they literally thought for five minutes to contemplate the time we would spend together. After explaining what happened before and after I was sent to Pixie Hollow, minus the sex with Hook, Queen Clarion stood quietly.

"Queen Clarion, how can this happen?" Fawn questioned flying over to her faster than my pace. Iridessa, oh kind Iridessa, walked with the slow human to their majestic queen.

"Hmmm We shall get professional information, from Fairy Gary himself?"…

A big hairy guy, quite jolly really, stood aside murmuring to Queen Clarion. Iridessa and Fawn were gone since their work requested them to be awake early hours so they went to hit their…sack? I sat idly on a bench made from pebble when two fairy guys that had an extravagant amount of golden dust falling from them. I recognized the adorable one to be Tink's friend Terrence. He would fly with Tink sometimes. It was the guy next to him that really caught my eye, medium built and handsome. His hair a sort of reddish gold that was ruffled up from the wind and his eyes were these shocking green that I can see from all the way from where I sat. Unlike Terrence this guy wore darker colors, purple and dark blue. They were tighter fitting but it wasn't horrid like, it enhanced how toned his arms, abdomen and legs were. He and Terrence went to the pool of pixie dust, Terrence said something that caused the other guy to laugh sexily. I felt my cheeks redden.

God, I'm lusting over a three inch tall guy. I turn my attention away back to Fairy Gary and Queen Clarion who were still in deep conversation. I stood up and strode to the edge to look down at Pixie Hollow. Huts were darken, some not. How long will I be this small? Will I have to stay here forever? Faint plans of leaving Neverland and going back to…London? Yes, I have to keep repeating where I'm from or I'll forget… "Ruthie?" I turned around and smiled, Terrence has that effect on people, puppy dog kid, "Yo Terrence, who's your friend?" Terrence's friend stood a little off still patting off pixie dust into the pool. Terrence turned not covering me, gentlemen like, to introduce us, "Ruthie this is my friend Zephyr, Zeph this is Ruthie." Zephyr quirked his lips in a beautiful smile that I had to snap back to reply, "Nice to meet you, Zephyr. Doesn't that mean, strong wind?" Now he fully smiled, he nodded obviously pleased, "Yeah, I'm a wind fairy… one of the fastest around."

I raise my brows, "A little cocky aren't we?" He shrugs nonchalantly, "Can't be modest about greatness, I believe so." I guess all wind fairies are a bit…self-centered. Terrence leaned back on his heels to laugh, "Well Zeph don't be modest now!" Zephyr grinned humoredly and mock-punched Terrence on the shoulder. Terrence turned to me, "So, Ruthie, why so small?" He asked in a curious tone. Zephyr stepped away, his dark purple wings were oddly graceful behind someone dark and mysterious like him, "Wait, you're a human?"

"Yep. Fully human with all its amenities." I say, having a hard time turning back to Terrence. I see in my peripherals that Zephyr has this deep in thought look in his dark green eyes yet an alluring grin on his lips. "Human…hmm…"

"Terrence, I don't know what's going on! I was on Hook's chamb- ship," Don't want them hearing and telling now… "and I begin to burn up and suddenly I'm here." I gesture around, "I mean, seriously, at least give me a pair of wings!" I joked pushing my hair out of my face while running through it. My hair sure has gotten long since I came here. Terrence was laughing at my joke but Zephyr looked sleepy or something.

"Ruthie." Queen Clarion and Fairy Gary stood in formal matter, their faces solemn. "So what's the issue?" I ask feeling myself get cold all over. Fairy Gary grins though, fat jolly man, "You see, I got recent report from Tink that she had to give an overly amount of Pixie dust to someone. I had believed it was for the several lost boys but as I can tell, you are the one the pixie dust is so extensively on. But the only conclusion to come how you felt and what Hook said about your body glowing, well, there can be only one explanation."

"What is that exactly?"

"Ruthie, have you ingested any pixie dust?"

I shake my head, "No…?"

Terrence, the witless wonder spoke up, "Wait, that one day when you were sick. A lot of us were floating around your mouth while you were asleep. It was morning which meant…"

"Meant you all were emanating extra dust into her without your or her knowledge," Fairy Gary finished. I glared at Terrence who smiled apologetically. Zephyr stood aside looking at me in a whole new light. "Which what, means she's going to die!" He asked angrily.

Fairy Gary waved off his anger, laughing, "Don't be silly! She simply has what has been called 'Dust Syndrome' it happens when non-fairy takes into their body pixie dust."

"Alright, I got that part, but what does it mean to me? Will it go away? What's happening to me?"

"Well-" Fairy Gary begun, but Queen Clarion placed her delicate hand on his shoulder, gracefully, "Fairy Gary I think I shall tell Ruthie of her situation, you need your rest." She turned to Terrence and Zephyr, "So do you two."

"I think, I'm going to stay around. I mean someone needs to escort our new addition around Pixie Hollow." Zephyr requested, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. Terrence nodded too, "Yeah, I'll stay too. I mean, someone has to keep Zephyr off of Ruthie right?"…

We sat in a glamorous room inside the giant tree, everything was out of a fairy tale. Haha. Oh god, I've become spastic. Terrence was observing the many portraits of fairies that adorned Queen Clarion's walls, more of Tink though, while Zephyr sat relaxed on an arm chair.

"Ruthie, Dust Syndrome is a serious matter although only temporary."

"It depends on how you see how serious, your majesty." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest, it was cold and the garments Tink lent me weren't cutting it.

"You see, Ruthie, that Fairies are unable to hold on emotion at a time. That is why pixie dust works on us so well. We are able to hold onto one emotion and that emotion triggers pixie dust all the time. That is also why Humans can hold onto pixie dust when they are happy."

I know that… I mean when I left the first time I was in a fit of confusion and the second was when I felt guilty… what does that mean?

"So…?"

"Ruthie, Dust Syndrome effects occur when one diagnosed is terribly full of emotion or deflated from… rigorous activity." Queen Clarion grins slyly at me, "Ruthie, I know perfectly why you didn't tell me what happened during your moments at Hook's chambers. I am a lady as well, and it is not something we boast about to monarchy."

I grin as well, relieved, "So you know what…we did?" I blush bright when I remember Zephyr and Terrence were in the room as well. Fuck. Zephyr gives that wanting look again where he's looking at me through half lidded eyes but also a look of jealousy plays on his features. Queenie giggles politely, giving me an all knowing look, "Ruthie you look quite…alluring. All fairies have a certain glow only such fairies can see. Believe me, I know when a fairy has become mature. It's a monarch gift."

"But I'm not a fairy."

"Alas, you have fairy qualities at the moment. But anyway, you felt a burning all over, am I correct?" I nodded. "Well, you see Ruthie you're burning the dust in your system causing you to travel to someone that had the same feelings as you were at that moment…" She then gives Terrence a knowing smile. Terrence's faced contorted into a confused one. "Why are you looking at me like that Queen Clarion?" She covered her lips as she giggled, "Ruthie, you were found in Tink's hut earlier this night."

Zephyr stared at me then toward Terrence then back at me. He focused on Terrence for a long moment before bursting out in guffaws. "TERRENCE! YOU SLY DOG!" He leaned over and punched Terrence on the shoulder. Terrence, and I repeat the witless wonder, rubbed his arm still confused, "What? I don't get it…?" Zephyr shook his head, his body shaking in laughter. Queen Clarion covered her lips as she giggled, Zephyr calmed down a bit to say, "Terrence, you and Tinkerbell…have been engaged into some… 'Rigorous activity' earlier this night huh?" He wagged his eye brows suggestively. I finally caught the joke, I begin to laugh a little as well.

"Oh not you too Ruthie! Tell me what so funny!" Finally we look over to Queen Clarion. She stands gracefully up, "I believe I should leave for a certain inappropriate matter to discuss in front of a monarch." She left the room in a wave of majestyness. "Goodnight."

The moment she left, Zephyr burst out laughing, "Ruthie you gotta tell him, this is just too funny." I give Terrence a humorous smile, "Terrence were you and Tink…uh…canoodling earlier this night?" Terrence tilted his head, "canoodling…?" A light went off in his eyes, "OH!" He suddenly blushed extremely red, his entire body becoming a red beacon, he took of his acorn cap and fiddling with the top averting his eyes from us. He nodded embarrassingly, "Yeah…me and Tink sorta done…it." Zephyr and I give him a little applause. He goes red but smiles as he chucks his acorn cap at Zeph. "So what if I've been…sleeping with Tink, what about it?"

I sigh, "Well, Terrence, I was also canoodling," Zephyr snickered, "before I traveled to Tink." But before I was traveled I thought of someone I wasn't with. I thought of Jack. Was Tink thinking of someone else too? I glanced at Terrence who was glaring at the laughing Zephyr. Terrence would be shattered. He isn't around Humans to understand these feelings.

I faked a yawn, "Well, this is as much fun as I can take for tonight-"

"I highly doubt that." Zephyr commented.

I glared at his smug smirk, "So I guess let's call it a night. Terrence can you bring me over to Tink's? I mean, you already know so well where she lives…" Zephyr burst out laughing again, clutching his stomach.

"Can't Tink and other Tinker fairies are at an overnight convention. They're building something big." Terrence objected.

"Where do I stay then?" I ran my fingers through my hair while pushing it off my face.

"With me, I got a really big bed…" Zephyr wagged his brows at me again…


	27. Fairy Lovin

Zephyr's hut was minimal but somewhat like anyone would imagine a modern bachelor pad would look like only it was made of twigs and leaves. Everything was neat and boxy. I jump on the dark leafed couch, it was soft and mossy. Zephyr grinned turning on some lights. How? "So, this is my humble abode." He gestured around, subtly pointing out an entrance to another room, probably his bed room. "You really want me to sleep with you huh?" jeez Ruthie, point blank today. Zephyr gave me that smug grin again, and plopped right next to me on the couch.

"Well, I guess it would be my first time…"He grinned into the ceiling.

"You damn virgin!" I guffawed and wacked him on the shoulder.

"With a human that is." He looked directly at me now.

"Well, duh. Can't possibly imagine how you would…" We stare into each other's faces; I know exactly how something as small as he could if a girl would give him a chance. Kinky. He gives me that ear to ear smug look again. He drapes his arm from behind my back, "So…how about it? I can teach you some fairy tricks…" He traces a pattern on my bare shoulder. This tunic really doesn't cut it.

I hold my hand out between us, "No."

He stiffens next to me, he leans back to look at me, "Huh! What?" I stand up and walk over to his room, "Maybe later…dude." I close the door at his incredulous, shocked and awe look. From outside I hear him let out a laugh, "Ruthie, love, you are going to be interesting."

I yell back, smiling in despite of myself, "Enjoy it while it lasts Zephyr." A giggle escapes me. I up my hand over my mouth. Damn you Zephyr.

"Love, at least give me a blanket." It doesn't surprise me when I hear his voice right outside the bark door. I look at his bed, it really is a king sized. Mossy and furry looking, I can't make out the blanket. I tell Zephyr this who just chuckles, "Love, let me in and I'll show you, I mean, I have a lot to show you really." He gives me another chuckle.

"You can try Zephyr but it just isn't happening." I say in a sing song voice. What the hell is wrong with me right now?

"Can I at least sleep in my own bed?" Zephyr asked innocently.

I opened the door, he didn't know I could beat the crap out of him if he even tried, "Zephyr, where am I going to sleep then?" I quirk my brow at him as he saunters onto the bed smiling to himself. He slowly takes off his boots at pushes back so he's against the cushions, ruffles his hair back looking through half lidded eyes at me. He smiles while he bites down on his bottom lip quite sexily. "Are you trying to seduce me?" I said bluntly.

He freezes, his face goes normal, "What? Aren't you allured?" He wags his brows at me again. I laugh out, "No!" The wind blows in causing me to shiver. "So where am I supposed to sleep Mr. Seduction?" He smiles again and pats the area next to him. The cold wind causes me to shiver again, I reluctantly, literally, leap into bed next to a smug Zephyr who already is unbuttoning his tunic. I hold my hand out again, "Whoa whoa whoa, leave your clothes on. Nothing is going to happen tonight. So cool it hot shot."

He grins, leaping out of bed to a chest, pulling out a white sweater that looks like a doll's. He holds it out to me. "Here, you need it, it gets chilly…" He pointedly looked at my chest. I glare at him slipping on the sweater. Like the damn fast fairy he is, he slides into bed and wraps his arms around me pulling me into a warm embrace that I have to regretfully say was delightful.

I rest my head on him after I bark out, "Nothing will happen tonight."

He laughs, "You're being vague, does this mean I can place a 'yet'?"

I roll my eyes but laugh too then abruptly stop, "Hey, Zephyr can I ask you something?"

He shifts behind me so his arms are around my waist, "Depends on the question."

I reply, "Why is that I can be so damn annoyed with you but laugh and smile?"

He puckers his lips before finally saying, "You know how Terrence is one of those Dust boys right?"

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with my question? Are you evading the answer?" I smile.

He smiles as well before shaking his head, "I'm getting there, but anyway, well you see how he brings his work around with him?" Probably from my dumbfounded expression he continues, "He carries excess dust with him, all the time! Well, my work is sort of like that."

"But aren't you one of those wind fairies?"

"Yeah but I was placed on a special task, I bring winds to special places…"

"Meaning?"

"When a baby laughs for the first time, well someone has to be there to guide the laugh to Neverland to be a fairy. So basically I carry laughs and I guess that's why I always have a 'laugh' around me."

I shift into him, "Makes sense."

"So… wanna do it now?"

I turn so I can punch him while laughing, "What part of 'Nothing' don't you understand? Dumbass!"

"Hey, think of it, it'll be the most fun sex you'll ever get. Guaranteed. Plus, I get to sleep with a human, you get your incredible funniest sex by far! It's a win-win situation! Are you sold?"

"Well, first off I am not a prostitute, don't refer to sold and shit got it? And Not today dude. G'night."

"Ruthie what are you wearing?" Vidia asks, her dark hair neat as a pin.

I look down, I borrowed on of Zephyr's cast off trousers and the doll sweater he gave me. "What, I look pretty damn good."

"You got that right." A slap on my ass. I spin around to glare at Zephyr. He winks at me before flying off. Vidia cocks a brow at me, "Ruthie, watch out. It's almost spring…"

I purse my lips because I remember Tink and Peter ( I get a chill thinking about him for some reason) telling me about how all Sparrowmen get extremely "rowdy" during the springtime which means they copulate and 'mate' at extreme rates hoping to produce the next generation of fairy. "Vidia, doesn't a baby's laugh make a fairy?" Vidia gives me this mischievous smile which I automatically think of Peter. "C'mon Ruthie, don't be naïve. We all enjoy sex once in a while. For some," She gestures toward Zephyr's back, "it's all the time. You should cross your legs around Zephyr Ruthie if you don't want to fall attached." Fucking Rufio, that was a mistake.

I smile this cruel hard smile, "I won't get attached." Ever.

The day blurred with Sparrowmen and fairies disappearing "suspiciously" to be found at dinner giggling and glowing. Vidia would give me that Peter smile that somehow made my heart flop many times.

I didn't dislike it but it made me feel uneasy. But what made me feel "uneasy" was that night… I was brushing out my hair after a bath when someone kissed my neck. "Ruthie I need you…" The air was heavy, Zephyr was breathing heavy. I'm afraid to say it but so was I with that one kiss. "Zephyr…" I couldn't help it. It was like this force was pushing me into his voice. I could feel him all around me like heat. He ran his hands down my sides to the front of my thighs. "Ruthie, I want you now…" His hands slid up my front and teased the bottom of my breasts not touching them enough to make me happy. I lost my breath as Zephyr kissed the area between neck and shoulder. "Ruthie, we have to… can't you feel it?" He whispered. When he emphasized feel he flicked my nipples quickly to make me jerk in surprise.


	28. Not for Children

I braced my hands on the counter, slamming down the makeshift brush. "Ruthie, I'll blow your mind." I breathed heavily as I accepted, "You better."

Impatiently and eagerly Zephyr pulled down my leggings while touching all over my legs not fully touching the one spot needed. He kissed my back as his hands pulled the sweater and tunic off my head, tossing it to the floor. His gave me this trail of kisses over my shoulder, his hand coming to gently turn my face so he could kiss my face. It happened in a blur because suddenly I was moaning into his mouth as his fingers played into me. One hand in me and the other on my breasts I couldn't concentrate. "Zephyr…really? Standing? Here?" I was answered with a quickening pace of his fingers pushing in and out, curling inside. His mumble sent chills down my spine as he said, "First round here… I'm taking you now." His voice was so wild I melted right then and there. The fabric of his clothes rubbed on my bare skin creates this friction that I can only sum up to be incredibly hot.

He spreads my legs farther apart His fingers disappear making me moan in disappointment, I shy around the sound of juices and groans coming from us but I moan out, "Don't…" He kisses my neck again before gripping both my braced hands on the counter and thrusting into me in one fluid motion that I rock back into him with a loud moan. He lets go of my hands to place his hands on my waist to balance both of his. He withdrew slowly to thrust quickly, pulling my waist with his thrusting. "Zephyr!" He thrusted wildly until He went into this slow motion push and pull. When the tip of his head would ease out but suddenly ram right in pulling my waist to meet with his thrust. I rammed into him and into the counter, our voices moaning in the room. "So good." He slid his hands all over my body until finally hitting my nub and staying there. He fingered the pearl enjoying my shuddering reaction.

He gripped my shoulders and turned me, the moment where we disconnected sent me into a haze, my ass pushing against the counter as he lifted one leg up around his waist and entered me again. I wrapped my arms around him pushing my face into his neck. He pulled the other leg up, still impaling me, pushing me up onto the counter. In this way I felt him entirely. I was full. "So full…" I moaned outloud.

He pulled me into his tight embrace pulling me off the counter and straddling him as he walked steadily into the bedroom. We tipped over but Zephyr pushed me into the wall, pushing deeper into me making me scream.

MEANWHILE…

"Vidia, where are you going?" Harlow, the sexiest sparrow man, asked. Vidia was trudging toward Zephyr's front door, holding clothes for Ruthie. She blushed as Harlow came closer, his heat intoxicating to her. Harlow came even closer, his presence making Vidia uneasy. Vidia unconsciously licked her lips and bit down on her bottom lip looking at Harlow. She knew she was tempting one of the most unattainable sparrow men in the hollow.

"I'm headed to Zeph's to give Ruthie some clothes that _fit." _Harlow give Vidia a look that sent tingles into her nether region. _It is spring. Many fairies throw themselves at Harlow all the time.__ He must get this a lot. _"That's kind of you Vidia."

Inside the house, a woman screamed and several thudding. Harlow looked at the hut in a naughty way before leering down at Vidia. "You know, why not give those clothes in the morning. In the meantime, perhaps you would like to _fly _with me?" Vidia hid her smile, "Sounds like an innuendo, Harlow."

They hooked arms. "It's going to be a statement of fact once we get there."

"I see where you're going with this. I believe I'm going to enjoy this _flight_."

INSIDE….

We collapsed onto the bed, Zephyr not letting a moment go, plunging himself into me once more. He contorts me into a position with legs on either side of his head, bending me so I lay open. "You're so _flexible." _Zephyr hums into my mouth. He placed his hands behind me knee on the bottom of the back of my thigh, pushing my knees closer to my chest. "Zephyr…oh gods. Please." I can feel myself nearing this edge. I can't control my breathing.

Zephyr licks into my mouth smiling, "Not…yet."

I grip his tunic and pull it off his head, my hands trailing down his lean frame. He pulls out to remove his trousers quickly and implaing himself inside me just as quick. I trail my hands down onto his ass to push himself deeper. My head rolls back, gasping. We contort into a different position, my legs hooked under his arms. He licks my nipples over and over again until I gasp out, "Zephyr!"

He quickens his pace, his grunts becoming wildly erogenous. "C'mon Ruthie. Come with me." _Dirty Talk? Wow, sparrow men can really bring- _With this savage thrust we hurtle into this void full of symbols that clash together and heat searing through us in a sharp and satisfying climax, our bodies full of spasms. I curl outward as Zephyr freezes, gasping out. He pushes off from me with our legs still entwined. After our breathing calms down He turns his head over with his eyes closed and smiles, the air suddenly lighter and euphoric.

I brush my hair out of my face feeling giggly. I lick my lips and turn to him holding my head tiredly on my hand, "Jeez Zephyr, what was _that?_"

He smiles while still catching his breath, "Best sex you ever had?"

I squint my eyes, glad to have _this_ Zephyr back, "Hmm… Best sparrow man I ever had."

**Will Ruthie leave for Peter? Should she? Tell me viewers.**

**Will Ruthie ever grow up? (o_o) oh no.**

**Will something happen? MOST LIKELY. **

**Review and Rate and all that. **

**Requests are appreciated**


	29. Fupdate

Hey Guys,

No I didnt get any haters but instead I got _lovers_. You guys are so sweet :)

I will apologize early because I might lag again on the updates again but DAMN I got a lot of stuff in store for you guys.

1. Should I do a spin off? If so, who? I can do prequels, sequels, cross-overs etc You want them, ask for them.

2. Requests are BAD**_ASS_**. keep em coming. (Solana Devon - shoutout to you! never even thought of those. Marvels of the mind huh?)

when the chapter hits 30, I'm cutting the story into another one called: **Peter's Solution**. Gives me chills on whats going to go down in this story._ Chills_.

4. Lagging because I got PMed this request for a new story. Entirely separate from Peter and Ruthie. Its for the new show, _Legend of Korra_. Of course for mature audiences as well.

So, uh, I guess thats all. Thanks you guys for being supportive.


End file.
